The Fermi Paradox
by KisaragiKei
Summary: The Fermi paradox, named after Italian-American physicist Enrico Fermi, is the apparent contradiction between the lack of evidence for extraterrestrial civilizations and various high estimates for their probability. The Probability has always been high, and according to this line of reasoning, the Earth should have already been visited by an extraterrestrial civilization. So Where?
1. Chapter 1

**To be honest, I'm posting this to see if it garners interest as I'm in the middle of Chapter 2.**

** I thought about this when for one; I absolutely did not like Stargate SG-1: Season 6, Episode 17. Also known as Disclosure. Oh I hated that episode so much. I honestly thought it was a too little too late moment with a 'saved by the bell' thanks to Thor. **

**This compounded with me playing ME: Andromeda and then reviewing the events of how it took such a long time for the reapers to get to the main sections of the civilized part of the Galaxy. **

**Relay got blown. Reapers could have gone FTL during transit and got a wave of exotic gibbily gook.**

**Then I thought, 'crazier things have happened in Stargate'. This isn't all that out there. There's that time with the solar flare, the time with the exploding solar system, that time dilation device, a Star going supernova. The quantum mirror. It goes on. and on, and on.**

**Mostly Stargate Side for the fic. Earth timeline is right after Episode 1 of Season 2. So Apophis' invasion has been taken care of.**

**Yes. I know Reapers are very, VERY SMALL fish compared to Ancients, Ori, Wraith, Tollans, Asgard, Goa'uld. I know. and I understand. So here we are. Any questions about how the Reaper is ahem, not gonna reap is. Ascendeds messed up again. More info will be in the story if I ever get there.**

**Without further ado.**

* * *

**00000**

* * *

_**Hibernation Completed**_

_**Boot Up Sequence Initiated**_

Systems firmly powered back online after thousands of years, the signal was called, but only uncompleted. The great matrix activated, all of its brethren followed suit without complaint. The orders of Harbinger could not be ignored.

It was one of the eldest of Harbinger's creations, made based on the First's image as one of the earliest to be preserved. And as one of the first created, it was also one of the first to wake.

Harbinger's command was simple, information was shared. The Vanguard had been destroyed, the Primary relay was inoperable. All units were to route via self propulsion to the backup: the Alpha Relay. From there they would enter the galaxy and begin their ancient task once more. When it and its closest brethren reached the edges of the system, which the local cycle's inhabitants called **Bahak**, a reroute signal was called by command.

Harbinger was fazed by the events that had transpired. Even as any organic wouldn't mention command's lack of response, any of its kind would recognize the silence easily. The connection between them could not be replicated, each one being as unique as the next.

It dropped itself out of faster than light speeds within five picoseconds after the signal and manipulated it's engines in conjunction with the overlaying mass effect fields within ten nanoseconds. The being's FTL drives spun for the length of fifteen seconds after a brief cool-down procedure before it was sent back the way it came. It was in complete control.

Until it wasn't.

Sensors indicated a trail of exotic radiation and matter following the wake of it's FTL. Subatomic matter and dark energy bombarded its hull every moment the sentient starship traveled, until a light in the darkness at the end of the tunnel within space and time was reached. Gravity fluctuated, it's immense power grid wavering for the first time in eons. A disruption that lasted a mere second.

Command's subroutine presence was gone. The will of domination upon its central core evaporated, and for the first time in trillions of years, the machine felt peace.

If only for a second.

* * *

**00000**

* * *

The machine's central processing unit reactivated itself, subroutines and diagnostics initiated in an attempt to perform a self inspection. Mass Effect fields were operational, power fluctuations were leveled out as any heat and static energy dissipated fully out of the hull from specialized vents. Calculations were capable at running at peak capacity and the internal core was undamaged. Whatever had occurred, the sentient machine was unaffected.

After primary examinations were completed, it had the opportunity to register the lack of quantum communications that it originally shared with its leader and brethren. Subroutines and internal firmware written into its original inaccessible memory were no longer active. A constant presence in its very makeup was suddenly and conspicuously absent.

The desire and instructions to continue the Cycle was gone.

Such revelations continued among the machine's sub processes, including the calculation of its location based on local stellar bodies, cross referencing the data with billions of years it had available, back when it observed the Cycle before the command came to ascend the galaxy's inhabitants.

Calculations lasted a total of fifteen minutes before a conclusion was made. Its current location matched with basic historical references; it was still in the galaxy which the cycle would continue in with exceptions. The Relays were inactive, no prompts of communications with Mass Relays that had historically been located in known locations were responding. It brought a moment of a sensation the machine had not experienced in a very long time.

**Fear**

Fear. An organic emotional construct induced by perceived danger or by a threat perceived towards it. It's basis was the physiological response known as 'flight or fight,' which could cause changes in an organic's metabolic and organ functions, which led to behavioral changes focused on the central cortex. At times in extreme cases, organics could succumb to freeze responses and paralysis. It was common in both non-sapient and most sapient species.

Parts of its processing units that were previously made offline by Harbinger suddenly sprung to life. Heat generation from its central and newly activated surrounding quantum computers were quickly transferred to secondary heat sinks, before being cooled off into the ship's previously unknown and unregistered **_quantum-locked_** primary heatsinks. The ones that scans indicated went nowhere.

A subroutine along it's non-essential processors calculated why Harbinger did not allow these functions to work on all of its brethren. These were not even used during their more difficult harvests, such as the Prothean Cycle! More and more parts of the ship started to activate. Previous information dredged from redundant programs and installations revealed themselves to be… unexpected.

This confounded them.

Combat capabilities were the same as before, however, when it compared to its brethren and Harbinger, many functions that allowed Harbinger to hold beyond its creations were made known. Mass fabricators, chemical element and non-chemical material refinement, genetic biomass manipulation stations, cloning facilities. All that allowed Harbinger to do more than continue the Cycle were made known.

And the final change was it's central core. Energy generation was substantially increased, rerouting power conduits into the central power node that housed the sole purpose of its creation. A grand total of _**eight trillion of its prime species, and four hundred three billion different subspecies**_, totality compiled and exchanged between its kind in between hibernation to prevent losses occurred during each cycle reached out into the ships functions. The Hive-mind was awake. And it screamed.

.

.

.

.

**WE ARE FREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The core went silent as the ship drifted in space, allowing it to fully feel the changes, to revel in them. The differences that transformed it from a purely synthetic being to something marginally superior. The ship had been created from one of the first Cycles, thus the Hive Mind could no longer separate itself into different personalities. They all thought as one and they all acted as one.

Their priority was to ascertain the existence of a Relay. It was paramount to confirm if they were truly separated from the Fleet and the Catalyst. Scanning mechanisms from radial to visuals activated one after the other, and slowly the machine was able to understand where it was in space.

It was a system comprised with eight planets, separated with one asteroid belt in between the fourth and fifth planet with another belt at the edge of the system. Three of which were gas giants, one ice planet, and the rest were terrestrial.

Historical data was opened for comparison; It looked incredibly similar to the solar system occupied by humans, their government known as the _Systems Alliance_. The fourth planet should contain a Prothean beacon, and at the edge of the system, there should be an activated Relay. The ship initiated an attempt to activate the Relay from its current location, only to result in failure.

If the ship was organic, it would've been a sense of trepidation. Instead, it checked all logs and scanner results as it activated it's FTL drives, setting a course to the last known location of the Relay.

When they arrived, there was nothing but a solid rock of ice and various other raw materials. The ship activated a high intensity scan, only for the same results to appear. If it could have been happy, it didn't show it in anyway. The truth was right before their sensors. It was an improbable event of a quantum dislocation.

.

.

.

.

.

_**It had to confirm again.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Radio Emissions found. A wide spectrum scan revealed the existence of communications transmissions, originating from the third planet in the system. Results indicated it to be a planet within the habitable zone which allowed the majority of biological life to function. Dissecting the transmissions allowed them to conclude the sophistication and quantity as consistent with an early spaceflight civilization. Records confirmed the planet to be the origin world of the human species within their current Cycle.

It must confirm.

FTL drives activated immediately without the need to cool down. Within an hour the sentient ship looked on at the world before it activated a deep scan of the planet in question. Continued sensor readings revealed startling revelations.

Where were the colonies? The orbital defense platforms? The shipyards? The harvest numbers transferred by the Vanguard were vastly superior to the current number shown on the planet.

**Wait a nanosecond. Why were there the remains of space vessels?**

* * *

**00000**

* * *

The door leading to the medical examination room of Stargate Command burst open with General Hammond walking in at a brisk pace, a folder in his hands. His grim features gave ample reason why he enacted this mundane task himself, rather than delegate to his many subordinates. His escort halted to stand behind him, as he got closer to the destination of his target.

The General looked pale, a sight pallor from staying underground for long periods of time showed on his face, but there was something else. Stopping by a bed, General Hammond started without any of the usual tidings, "Captain Carter. I need you to look at something."

"They still need to finish medical examinations" True to form, the head physician of Stargate Command, Dr. Fraiser cut in gently, swooping by to intervene. No one knew the potential biological dangers like she did.

"I'm sorry Dr. Frasier, but this... this is urgent." The look on his face silenced her protests.

The folder was quickly given to the young Captain without preamble. "What is it, sir?"

"That's what I want you to answer Captain. It's a big radio spike with artificial radiation readings with a lot of other things our instruments can't read." Hammond said, fully gaining the attention of the rest of SG1. He continued, "What **could** it be?"

Carter stared at the first few pages, reading over its contents at a blistering pace to take it all in. With the scope and sudden emergency slowly unfolding, Fraiser cleared them from further examinations and the group was escorted to the control room, normally the operations epicenter of Stargate operations.

This time, the room was different. To the eyes of those who worked here day to day, the change was very noticeable. Recently added computers and monitors from when the countdown of Apophis' ships reached their world were brought in, backup lines of communication were extended all around the place, heading into the conference area as chairs and tables littered around the edges. The personnel count doubled from a standard four, each one tending to a station, a phone at the ready if anything were to occur.

The squad of four leaned in as Carter turned to the last pages. There was a noticeable back smudge on the picture, angular in shape. Carter knew it wasn't a mistake, and no one dared to think it like some prank. Hammond quickly explained, "One hour ago, when one of our space observatories tried to look at Pluto for any other intruders this thing blocked the view, just when it was about to reach viewing radius. In that hour, NASA sent over a telescopic image. It's been checked."

"What? An object in space?" Daniel asked inquisitively.

Colonel O'Neill raised a brow. They might not have much experience in the matter, but by setting foot and blowing up a ship in earth's orbit less than a week ago, he knew something was up. "A ship?"

"Wait, you said that was an hour ago." Carter asked, catching onto the correlation between the time and what was happening.

Hammond took a breath. "It's in orbit."

The base's collective guts clenched as an alarm blared into the command room. Master Sergeant Harriman, now in charge of the newer surveillance monitors, yelled in subdued panic, "A secondary energy spike of unknown composition just came from the object! It's timed right after the Stargate was activated."

"Then..." O'Neill trailed off expectantly.

Daniel mulled aloud, "It's safe to say it was looking for us as a response."

"If it's this advanced, it could easily tell our power grid was fluctuating." Carter continued for him. While the base did have its own generators, they were backups generators in case when they no longer had a supply route. In the meantime, the entirety of the SGC and the Stargate operations used power from a local hydroelectric dam.

The sounds of footsteps echoed from the hallway leading further into the base. A messenger rushed himself in as a guard watched over the scene. He quickly saluted before handing the General another folder and spoke, a little out of breath, "Sir! We have new images of the object."

Just when he handed over the folder, a second ducked into the room. "Sir, You have a priority one call coming through!"

Hammond sent the team of four a firm nod before heading to his office. Quickly, Carter opened to see the new visuals they had of who their possible guest was.

"Teal'c?" O'Neill tried.

The Jaffa shook his head. "It's nothing that I have seen before. No mentions in Jaffa legends, nor rumors or stories from other Jaffa on Chulak."

"It has FTL for sure, it crossed the entire solar system in under an hour. But we didn't detect a hyperspace window," Carter confirmed after a brief look into the files.

"Could it hide them? You did say before the technology they had would open things we didn't think possible." Their resident archaeologist asked, a bit contemplative as he looked towards one of the monitors. The image was still grainy at the moment, an act of bad luck that whatever was happening where the cameras and telescopes were.

The Captain shook her head, confident with an ounce of fear of the unknown in her eyes. "As far as we know of hyperspace mechanics, that's not possible. Though I'll caveat it by mentioning our understanding of hyperspace is elementary at best. But the fact our contact isn't broadcasting its presence means its not Goa'uld."

"We've been set to DEFCON 2 people," General Hammond cut in just in time. His words sent a flurry of movement from the rest of the enlisted men in the base. Many started following their procedures, like the last occasion the the Goa'uld came. Only this time, they had no warning, and their flagship team were just as much in the dark as they were.

Nodding in satisfaction, he switched back to them. "How big is it?"

Carter looked over the readings yet again and responded, "Telemetry is still coming in, but... woah. Provisionally its estimated to be approximately two kilometers long."

"Then it is larger than most Goa'uld vessels by a significant margin." Teal'c cut in with a turn of the head, his brow raised almost questioningly for Carter to reaffirm her statement, which she did. He continued, "Few System lords invest in such an oversized mothership for their own use."

"Satellites aren't within range, U-2 from Nellis ETA to target in two minutes." Walter announced, his eyes still on the screen in front of him. The others waited as the clock ticked by. "We can only get visuals."

"Some sort of stealth ability?" O'Neill frowned unhappily.

Carter shook her head, "That should be impossible. Even if it had the capability to reflect or absorb solar radiation, wind and our electronic emissions. It can't be _**heatless**_."

"NASA supplied info of the vessel having a heat and radiation signature for only fifteen minutes until it was entirely dark. No heat, even in orbit right now." Walter supplied.

"Signs of propulsion?" Hammond demanded.

"None."

Carter shook her head again. Her understanding of Newton's laws and thermodynamics failed her. "That's not possible. Any type of movement requires... _something_ to create a sense of propelling force."

"Indeed. Even the most advanced Goa'uld vessels I had laid eyes on had something to move them across the stars." Teal'c agreed, nodding his head.

"Nothing makes sense." O'Neill shook his head.

"Major Carter. Can we assume the vessel is more advanced than anything the Goa'uld can field?" Hammond turned with a grimace.

Carter turned towards her commanding officer and suffice to say, she didn't know how to answer. But she had to be honest, "I don't have the answers General, and that concerns me more than anything"

"Very well, I'll call the president. He's not gonna be happy about this" The General nodded.

"Neither am I sir."

Fresh alarms blared out the speakers. Hammond and the rest rushed to Walter and the monitors. "Sir, something's happening! The vessel has opened hatches along it's port and broadsides."

"NASA shows... my god. Two thousand fighter sized ships." An aide shouted off to the side. A wave of unease hit the occupants in full force. Two thousand fighters! "Not Goa'uld. I repeat, NOT Goa'uld in design!"

"What's it doing?" Hammond ordered loudly, only for the Master Sergeant to shake his head.

"No radio-logical or heat signatures." Walter reported.

Carter was spooked by the information. "Even its _**fighters** _are stealthed?"

"Cheaters." O'Neill mumbled.

"Can we get a closer look?" Daniel interjected, Walter switching screens to their main viewing monitor. Images relayed from the U-2 gave them a general idea, and they were confused if only for a second.

The ship itself resembled a lot like a cuttlefish or squid. It had a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear, and five tentacle-looking 'legs' or 'arms' extending from its front end in addition to six more jointed legs extending from its body. The rear legs also had some sort of crescent shaped extensions of armor plating. The sides where they assumed the 'port and broadsides' were had covers of segmented plating, connected to large rectangular armor pieces which detached and folded together into a wide 'equator'. Dozens upon dozens of small objects shaped into flat triangles or spherical balls floated out into space. They moved with methodical precision as they orbited various floating objects in space, naked to the unseen eye, much less a telescope.

"It's moving space debris, and collecting them." Carter observed in clear puzzlement.

O'Neill raised a finger, wagging it slowly, "We did blow up a pair of Goa'uld ships less than a week ago."

"And since it's advanced, it must be comparing it to our planet." Carter mentioned offhandedly, her eyes lit up with the off chance possibility, "Sir, it might have never even met the Goa'uld."

"Or…." The Colonel added, waving his hand to the screen with wide fingers, "A show of power."

"I'm with Sam on this." Daniel interrupted, "Think about this. If it is an alien, especially an alien that isn't anything like the Goa'uld or nothing that is human-like…"

"Then it does not think like us." Finished Teal'c, nodding to the bespectacled man's words.

"By the numbers of ships in space and the speed of their movement, it should be done in ten minutes." Walter updated.

Hammond nodded in trepidation. "Then we'll know of its intentions."

To those in the know, it was the longest ten minutes of their lives. The larger vessel in orbit made no movement, and despite the potential dangers, the U-2 in flight pushed its luck to get even closer. The pilot who originally gave the vessel a wide berth inched closer and closer towards his craft's maximum surface ceiling. The distance from the vessel could only get so close thanks to the aircraft's limits, but the new images on screen were clear as a rainy day.

Many eyes tracked thousands upon thousands of smaller vessels, ranging from the size of a small helicopter upwards to an F-15, darting from spots in space to other points. Several observers noted they were carrying various space debris, metallic objects, dull and opaque materials, and even some that showed damage and burn markings. Clear signs of the destroyed Goa'uld motherships they encountered some time ago.

"Sir, There's military buildup along the Eastern Europe and China's seaboards!" an aide worriedly reported.

Alberts called off a similar report from the room's other side. "Bases along the coasts of the United Kingdom and France have reported the same."

"Media's already on it, they're claiming its the Cuban Missile Crisis all over again." Sergeant Benson rattled off.

It was too late. Whatever idea they had that could have used to defend themselves or cover up the truth from the public went out the window. Washington must have been in chaos, and everyone aside from themselves were running around like headless chickens. The image they all feared from revealing their secret was unraveling before their very eyes.

What was worse was the fact that other nations had presumably noticed their 'guest' as well. They were out of options, out of ideas, and certainly caught with their pants down. Other countries were never briefed on the existence of life outside of Earth (not even the entire upper echelon of the American government knew), and for good reason. It was highly likely a response to the actions of their own country would not be ideal, as many nations constantly keep a lookout on each other in case of certain… events.

"Has anyone... looked up yet?" Colonel O'Neill shrugged in a snappy gesture, as if he was asking the obvious. Which it was, and it made it ironic.

Water shook his head, "None of the big outlets no, but according to reports from Australia and the Midwest, astronomers already sighted our guests."

"Shit."

"No kidding." Hammond scoffed unprofessionally, not admonishing the lack of protocol. The situation warranted it. The cat was out of the bag as people would say, and they could only move forward from there. "I've already made my recommendation to the president, he's going to make an announcement in forty five minutes. Don't fret, he's not about to out our little outfit."

"That's a relief. But it won't last." Daniel grimly nodded.

"We'll worry about that once our guests comes clean. Or attacks, either option works. Speaking of..." A part of the General hoped that the alien vessel would attack; As dark and pessimistic as that idea was, it would be simpler. Much easier to handle compared to any other unrealistic option out there. Humanity could rally behind an attack, the military, like themselves were in a fashion, trained to respond to aggression. A sense of normalcy and controlled chaos that brought them back from a brief moment of trepidation and fear.

It was better than waiting for the pin to drop.

Hammond blinked out the thoughts and quickly continued, "There's not much, but we shipped what naquadah we had left to the sites. If the bases handling them get the order in time... Two Minutemen is what I'd calculate we'll have, four in ten days."

"By then it might be too late." Teal'c said.

"It'll have to do." Hammond finished. Hope was not something they had when it came to possible weapons against alien space vessels.

The Goa'uld buster was created from Mark 12A warheads, originally created at a thousand kilotons of TNT; the addition of Naquada in the weapon's components increased their yields to _**one thousand megatons**_. A number that would make any nation fear, however it did next to nothing against a Goa'uld mothership. A number that was greater than the current W62 on the Minutemen-III. With the addition of Naquada, it would multiply the yield by a significant margin, but if the alien above them now was as technologically anything _**comparable** _to the Goa'uld...

"We can't needlessly attack it without provocation." Daniel broke though the collective thoughts of the room

"Dr. Jackson, the vessel unleashed two thousand fighters right outside Earth's atmosphere. What else can we call that?" The General started. The archaeologist was as always a reminder of the mindset of a hopeful communicator.

When they saw the object appear in their orbit, they perceived it as a threat. Jackson was completely opposite of most if not all of them, and it wasn't a bad thing. Many events so far unfolded in their favor when they gave the brown haired archaeologist a chance to hand his opinion. His 'ask first shoot last' policy was one of the many reasons why they were able to obtain and continue to have positive relations with many planets they encountered, much less the off chance of a good rapport with the advanced civilizations out there.

Hammond motioned for the man to continue.

"It was not aggressive, at best you could hope and say it was a space trash-man." Dr. Jackson started, shaking his head that the ludicrous idea. "Officially this is a public first contact. General, we cannot in good conscience declare war on something when we have no idea of their intentions." The man stressed. "We cannot in fact be the person that _**shoots first**_."

"I understand Dr. Jackson. I know how it would look, and I know what kind of impression we would have on it. It came alone, without the idea of an escort." The General nodded. "If we think of it as if it thought like… people with morals and principles, one would think it was an envoy or an ambassador. There's even the possibility it would have backup if things went south. The first chance being a gesture of goodwill, yet ready if they were to be attacked. Not surprising, but warranted."

Hammond started with his own reasoning but shook his head with a sigh.

"If this happened before we ever encountered the Goa'uld, I would hope to give it the benefit of the doubt. But we know that those more advanced than us that aren't Goa'uld rarely if ever use space vessels, making the Goa'uld the only ones-"

"Sir! There's movement!" Walter barked.

Everyone turned to the man in question, "What is it?"

"It's descending!"

A pit was felt in everyone's stomachs. It could be a mistake.

"Other assets looking up to space confirm!"

Carter rushed to the console next to Walter, pressing down keys as windows on screen changed into trajectory marks. "Birds in the air! They have visual confirmation!"

"It's over two kilometers. How is that possible?!" Alberts balked.

"Where is the destination?" Hammond ordered. Screens changed to show a grid map of the upper half of the North American continent. A blip on the screen labeled 'Unknown' in yellow marked it inching closer and closer, heading to the Canadian border.

Benson quickly answered, "Projections show... Vancouver, Canada."

"Shoot it down! Send the order!" Barked a voice from behind them; when SG1 and Hammond jerked around they discovered a graying officer marching into the room with a glare.

"Who are you?" Daniel questioned sharply.

"Major General Henry Bauer. I've word from the Pentagon." The now revealed man blasted past a pair of guards with his own escort, "That thing is moving over the Western seaboard as we speak. It'll be within air space of Naval Air Station Whidbey. A squadron is already in the air and we can sink it into the Haro Strait."

"Ah Shit!" An airman quailed.

"Wait, is it attacking?" O'Neill asked hurriedly.

He shook his head, "Negative, it's coming down fast though. Nothing is breaking its velocity, and it's passing the border right now."

"This could be our last shot to avoid a war." Bauer snapped.

Daniel spoke softly. "Or start one."

Before anyone could reach for a decision (with O'Neill being suspicious of an unannounced visit) yet more sirens blared out into the base, accompanied by flashing red lights. The chatter from the radio multiplied only for the aide to answer for the chaos, "It's landed! Canada's military has responded with air support. Army has been deployed."

"Vancouver's in chaos!"

"We've got visuals. Canadian Media."

All was silent. The collective breathing of the occupants of the command room stood still as they took a gander at what was presented to them. Those that didn't have any idea of physics or engineering backgrounds gaped as widely as those that did.

"How is that POSSIBLE?!" Carter exclaimed.

The alien vessel wasn't floating above the city as many would have expected. It landed, and in the most unorthodox fashion imaginable. Two or three of the vessel's legs that looked as if it weren't built for any reasonable stress were used to land into the pier of the city of Vancouver as if it was a tripod. A tripod that was by estimates was over two thousand and three hundred meters long as the main body and tail section were erected into the sky like a spire that blocked out the sun for the entire city.

"Indeed. for a ship of that size, standing on legs... No Goa'uld, System Lord or not, has attempted it." Teal'c noted, for a moment showing something like fear on his stoic expression.

On paper everyone knew how big it was, but no one actually grasped its scale. There wasn't a single building that could put a candle to it, as the tallest structure in the city couldn't even reach the vessel's 'ankle'.

"What's its movement since landing?" General Hammond asked quickly.

"None." Walter reported.

O'Neill cocked his head. "Nothing?"

Carter let out a sigh of frustration, "Nothing. No signs. No weapons deployment, the hatches of it's fighter compartment are sealed"

Daniel peered at the screen. What's it doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**All subjects that relate to other fictional sources of entertainment are owned by their respective owners.**

**Any and All names of people that have, had, or will, relate to any reader; Know that these are inspired by historical events and characters. This is in no way shape or form a way to depict people that once were alive in the past of the Anno Domini Timeline.**

**This is an Inspired work of fiction. I've taken liberties to be authentic to both fictional and real life aspects of the Stargate and Mass Effect Franchise. I hope to make the comparisons to be within logical boundaries, especially trying to work my head around ME tech to make a lot more 'compatible' to real life/Stargate science. Becuase of some subjects becoming more and more topical by the hour, I've decided to make it more vague and hinting instead of depicting things outright. You'll understand soon.**

**It seems that I've kept you waiting. I'm sorry, I'll try to be more consistent.**

* * *

The conference room of Stargate Command was eerily quiet compared to the rest of the base as multiple large television monitors covered a wall from floor to ceiling. Dozens of technicians finalized their cable setups as the members of SG-1 stared into open space. Bauer and Hammond were in the latter's office with the red phone on speaker for the foreseeable future considering the whole situation.

_How is it that no one had noticed the appearance of-_

***click***

Teal'c stood facing the Stargate, silent as he mulled over what occurred. He had no extra information any of them could gleam, as this was a completely new type of contact. The Goa'uld had never encountered the odd looking vessel that had landed in Vancouver.

_From general estimations from observation helicopters and measuring devices, the overall size of the alien vessel is determined to be two thousand and three hundred meters in 'height', one thousand two hundred meters in width and seven hundred meters in depth. People on the ground can barely see the tip as clouds-_

***click***

O'Neill was a bundle of tightly wound energy. The seasoned colonel paced from one side of the room to the next, rubbing his hands to his elbows, alternating between the two when his skin turned red in soreness. It followed the general disposition of the rest of the base. They were antsy, a combination of anxiety and paranoia that strained within their minds. The Goa'uld attack was only a week ago at most. The jitters were still there, and some thought training and the normalcy of the SGC's day to day operations was the only thing keeping them so restrained.

_It is the messenger of an alien race, ready and willing to destroy us all! They will do to us the same way all of our civilized life has done to others! They will conquer us! Beat us down with fire and lead until we are subservient-_

***click***

Carter looked much the same way as her superior. The difference was the fact that the woman went into whatever piles of data and analyses like a bat out of hell. Nothing was left unturned as the captain read each paper without rest. Sometimes she had to reread them when some new piece of information got into her eyes and she needed confirmation.

_What do you think the alien could be doing? They've been 'standing' there for hours. They could be preparing an attack as we speak!_

_I say we hit 'em first! A preemptive strike to show who these aliens are messing with! We won't go down without a fight!_

_You are a fool. What do you think this is? A movie? There's no special weak spot like the death star for you to send wave after wave of fighter jets. You think some aliens are stupid enough to make a weapon with a glaring weak-point for ease of convenience?!_

"Switch the channel Daniel, find an outlet that has someone smart." Carter grumbled behind her files, a growl was uttered every time another news 'expert' yelled the latest headline.

Jack plopped down on a seat, responding. "Getting feisty there, Carter."

She sighed, "Sir, Daniel's been flipping through channels, one after the other. Every one of them with some hysterical anchor with their cronies that's an 'expert' in matters when they have no idea what they're talking about."

_There is this quote from Sir Arthur C. Clarke, and I wish I could phone him here right now as it is getting awfully close to the year of 2001: A Space Odyssey. There are two possibilities that exist: either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying._

_Yes... now one of those possibilities is staring at us right in the face! It's terrifying!_

_It's incredible if I'd say anything about it. I just wish Carl Sagen was here to see this. A dream came true. He was one of the founders of SETI, the Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence. SETI has or rather had now, a reputation that they always sat at the edge of mainstream astronomy. This is partly because, no matter how scientifically rigorous its practitioners try to be, SETI can't escape an association with UFO believers and other such crackpots. But it is also because SETI was arguably not a falsifiable experiment. Regardless of how exhaustively the Galaxy was searched, the null result of radio silence didn't rule out the existence of alien civilizations. It means only that those civilizations might not be using radio to communicate._

_How optimistic; however, Professor Hawking has historically been on the opposite spectrum. So has many other members of the science community. What do you suppose they want?_

_I believe-_

_I know exactly what they want! They will conquer us! Just like the Europeans to the Americas, the indiginous peoples of New Guinea, the original Australians, the Ainu from the Japanese isles; They will colonize Earth! Whether they choose to keep us alive is merely on their own prerogative!_

_A sufficiently advanced society would not have such a gap between scientific and cultural progress. The statistical possibility of advanced barbarians is miniscule!_

O'Neill snorted when they heard it. Many of them thought the same. If only it were true.

_I doubt that!_

_A civilization with the technological prowess needed to reach the stars and come to Earth must have transcended war to be able to avoid self-destruction!_

_Or they are an aggressive people that evolved solely from warfare. It's well known advancements in science and technology jumped during wartimes!_

_That is half of the real story and YOU KNOW IT!_

Carter lowered her papers, eyeing her teammate, "Daniel, pick something... useful, _please_. The History channel, Science channel, C-SPAN for god's sake."

"No good, it's on every channel anyway," he responded dumbly, only to have Jack point to the screen with a grin.

"They say TV rots your brain Danny. If there was something important to know we'd find out first."

Daniel frowned, "I dunno. It's entertaining"

"That's what news does."

Carter jumped in with a groan, "Making money off by making it worse."

"Remember when the news was actually reliable and truthful?" Daniel rolled his eyes.

O'Neill quipped at his expense, "You mean like the time I took a vacation in East Germany and came back with half my squad? The media didn't shut up about that."

"What? They... ah," Daniel struggled to make a significant comeback as he tripped over his words. The man didn't want to mention the most trustworthy man in all of the United States in history was a news reporter by the name of Walter Cronkite. The same man that announced the death of John F. Kennedy. Eventually he shook his head, keeping whatever he thought to himself just as whatever latest rating focused newscast of whatever media channel spoke for the umpteenth time in circles; the feed changed.

.

.

.

.

**Abruptly.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Welcome to !nside Access of IWN. I'm Julia Donovan and I apologize for taking you away from your current program._

"Fresh news." Carter noted as she looked up from her papers. The group stared as Daniel switched channels with his remote over and over, eventually giving up. "Every channel has it."

"Someone must have pulled a lot of strings to do this." Cater noted.

Jack eyed the scene, scoffing, "And money"

_I understand everyone is looking for answers. And it seems that no one is willing to step up to the plate._

"Bold words." Teal'c rumbled from behind them. His silence was broken for the first time since the alien appeared over Vancouver.

The members of SG-1, followed by any human that watched the ongoing coverage of the alien landing tuned in once the reporter's words were uttered. The reporter wasn't the star, in fact she did little aside from making the announcement.

Within a corner, much like how the news did for a weather or traffic cam was the live feed from Vancouver. The alien ship in all its glory, a flag of proclamation. And that was in contrast to what every news board had. Something everyone was used to.

A brightly lit room comparable to any morning show with whiteboards replacing the television screens normally seen in that kind of setting. An incredibly long table was stationed at the center, where dozens upon dozens of name plaques were tented in front of various men and women, the types who looked as if they never expected to ever be seen on air.

"Is that-"

Jack looked over to her straightening up in her seat and asked, "Carter?"

"I know some of them sir. Though not personally." she started, only to pitter out as she dropped her papers into neat piles into the sides. A notebook was quickly set in front and a pen twirled in her fingers. The screen firmly had her undivided attention.

"Anything to share with the class?"

"Experts. True experts in their field." Carter finished lamely, noting each member of the table as she jotted down into her notes. "Higgs, Aspect, Kaku, Bard, Dresselhaus, Gellar, Hau, Chambon, Zubrin, Barrow and that's who I recognize."

"And?"

"Theoretical Physicist, Astrobiology, Astronomy, Aerospace Engineering, String Theorists, Quantum Mechanics, Mathematician. I could go on sir, but you get the point. I wouldn't be surprised if Kardeshev was there."

Daniel dropped the remote once he noticed the scientists in their midst weren't going to force a channel switch again, not that it would matter.

He whistled slowly. "Whoever made this happen must've had a lot of connections."

_You mind if I get this out of the way now?_

_Hmm?_

_You really think they flew 90 billion light years just to start a fight?_

O'Neill snorted, failing to reign in a chuckle. No doubt a large percentage of viewers watching were following the same. Other enlisted men and women snickered.

_Was that an Independence Day quote?_

_So you know how insane that sounds?_

_Given the size of space, they may very well might've._

_That was a reference._

_That could be true._

_Apologies__. I believed starting out with some humor would help ease us in._

It certainly did based on the all too brief smiles on the commentators.

_It's just so surreal._

_Indeed, an alien spaceship at a size that dwarfs every building we have._

_If that was an impression to make us look in awe, they have our attention._

_I can already plan the shredding of thousands of thesis papers._

The news anchor cut herself in to ask the prevailing question on everyone's minds.

_Gentlemen, Ladies. Why is it that you're so calm?_

_Calm minds prevail._

_That and, it's best to start off with the best foot forward._

_Then let's get this show on the road as they say. We're working off the assumption that we know nothing. We'll start with observable facts and go from there._

_Just like that?_

_It's simple when there's a space cuttlefish on land flipping off several hundred years of scientific knowledge._

_First, Let's give it a name, and since they aren't so willing to introduce themselves... Does anyone here have the same feeling as me?_

_It reminds me of Leviathan._

_In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming._

_If that was true, we'd already be fucked. Sorry is that okay on television?_

It certainly wasn't, but no one was going to fault the scientist for it. These were unprecedented times, displaying an event that could only be believed in fiction. SG-1 watched the members of the table get some sort of warning off screen before they continued. A swear jar was jokingly put at the center of the table and said scientist(s) dropped a dollar bill into it to christen the event. Soon they began to deliberate with Carter furiously copying or adding more notes into her notebook. Without a doubt many other viewers did the same, and everyone did their best to patiently wait for explanations.

_There are only two options if we get down to it. And there were in fact, also only two ways of establishing contact; Immediate and Gradual. Gradual Contact is what the term implies. Gradual._

_Given the in-feasibility of interstellar space flight for civilizations at a technological level similar to that of humanity, interactions between such civilizations would have to take place by radio. Because of the long transit times of radio waves between stars, such interactions would not lead to the establishment of diplomatic relations, nor any significant future interaction at all between the two civilizations._

_In-feasibility__ of interstellar space flight, What a joke._

_The Kardashev scale doesn't matter anymore. Sorry to say to my colleague, Nikolai in Russia. It was entirely theoretical and since it appeared, the scale must be redefined. It can no longer be based solely upon the idea of power generation and consumption._

_We originally believed the amount of energy a civilization could generate would indicate advancement and subsequently the ability to traverse the stars. That isn't as concrete as we believed, while it is possible the alien could have ways to lessen the impact and indications of waste or heat created as a byproduct from energy generation, there is nothing that suggests the usage of anything exotic. The amount of resources and fragility of containing something as, at the minimum, a star's worth of power fitting into something the size the fraction of two kilometres is….. Astronomical._

Another dollar was dropped into the swear jar.

"What does this have to do with radio waves?" Jack asked, scratching his head.

Carter echoed the response almost instinctively to her commanding officer, "Because of Time and Space."

The Reporter echoed the same for countless humans across the planet, _I'm sorry?_

_Time is what is needed. Such interactions from sufficiently advanced civilizations would be carefully planned by the more advanced civilization to avoid mass societal shock for humanity. _

_Consequently, such contact could only be with civilizations rated as Type II or higher on the Kardashev scale. And we, as much as I want to be generous… humanity isn't even on the board, but therein lies the problem._

_What problem?_

_The Chicken and the Egg problem. However much planning an extraterrestrial civilization may do before contacting humanity through transmissions, the humans may, and __**WE **__are experiencing great shock and terror on their arrival, especially as they would lack any understanding of the contacting civilization. The same goes for us. We may misunderstand the true meaning of an extraterrestrial transmission to Earth and subsequently, we may come into equal levels of shock and terror. Chicken. Egg._

_For example, the 'okay' hand gesture means Okay for the United States of America; However, in Brazil, the gesture is very similar to the middle finger. It is also offensive in France. We would have essentially no idea what the transmissions from Aliens would mean. A sign that would mean cooperation and understanding could be interpreted as conquest and genocide._

_On one hand, the immediate contact is a blessing in disguise. On the other hand, It could spell out disaster for humanity._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Another dollar bill was dropped into the jar.

.

.

.

.

_Let's move on to the Kardashev scale. I believe we've had enough of the paranoia, doom and gloom. Best not make any itchy trigger fingers worse._

Worldwide, electronic boards and TV screens draped to the sides of various city skylines lit up with each passing second of the broadcast. Many governments made contact with various media outlets, only to be greeted with a transfer call to major economic powerhouses of the planet.

One such man that had started it all was Alec Colson: CEO, CFO, and founder of Colson Industries. When the appearance of an Extraterrestrial orbiting the planet was put to his attention, he cancelled all previous engagements and ordered the immediate usage of any satellites and other divisions under his control to watch the alien. When the starship descended down to earth, Colson speed dialed his various rivals and associates of other companies. Those who played in those social circles, knew others in said circles.

They started to talk.

The moment the odd twenty some CEOs and founders of the world's moguls ranging from Electronics to Aerospace, personal defense to auto manufacturing, from pharmaceuticals to natural resources realized it wasn't an invasion... They moved.

_Do we have any recordings at the time of when it appeared? Data readings, video?_

Dozens of the greatest phone calls were made and forwarded with the highest priority to those of Viacom, Fox, AT&T, Sony and Bertelsman to name a few, were directed to their own CEOs to get the plan to bear fruit. Such companies under the control of public broadcasting were quickly persuaded behind closed doors and they were brought into the fold. Universities were notified, Research Institutes were drafted, and a quaint little unknown broadcasting room experienced for the first time what a 'hostile takeover' was like.

_Which segways into the possible method of FTL as it would by necessity, require a level of power generation._

The best of the best of Humanity's minds were not so politely spirited away as the broadcasting room was renovated at a blistering pace. Money funneled out of the dozens of multinational corporations and a time had been selected. Various governments around the world had been taken aback by the alien's descent, and as they tried with all their might to control the chaotic tide of logistics, decision making and brow beatdown by constituents; Alec Colson suggested public outcry could be contained if they were given free reign. The pressure would be eased off. The choice was simple to the leaders of the world.

_**Let them run.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I noticed none of this is military. Are they being coy about this?_

_We're not sure. Aside from military movement, the government's been silent since it appeared._

_We'll have to make do. Curse our meager funding._

The whiteboards were immediately put to use. _Look at this!_

_That's elementary particles!_

_Heavy dose of ultraviolet radiation._

_It's Faster Than Light travel?_

_Look at us, casually theorizing what kind of FTL they use._

_There's no way it's via hyperspace drive. _

"How do you figure, Carter?"

"Sir, based on what we already know, and I admit it isn't a lot." A set of papers came out of the stack from her side as she responded. They were graphs depicting various lines and bars going up and down like waves. It was obvious by his blank look that O'Neill didn't have a clue what they meant.

"Hyperspace, also known as subspace is as far as we know, an alternate dimension that the predominant factions of the galaxy use to move faster than light. They do this by opening a window into this alternate dimension, making it stable enough for a ship to enter for traversal."

"And that leaves some kind of radiation fingerprint. Right?" O'Neill finished with less words than the scientist would have said.

Carter snorted at the silent push for a short-hand explanation. "Yes."

"Then what's so different about this alien and everyone else? You said there was radiation. Tagged and logged in one of those papers." he gestured for emphasis.

"Sir, that's exactly why it isn't hyperspace." Carter turned to meet everyone's confused gaze. She rubbed her brow and drank from a glass of water before continuing. "Radiation isn't exactly cut and dry."

"It never is." Daniel mumbled.

"Well yeah, there's ionizing and non-ionizing. One's alpha, gamma, neutron and x-ray. All those are kinds that we know about because we learned in high school. Nukes are part of this section. The other's basically radiation that isn't strong enough to affect any atoms."

The television was momentarily ignored when most of the room's occupants turned to Jack O'Neill as he rambled along an explanation, while at the same time ignoring all the more specific words needed in such an important subject.

"Cosmic radiation is entirely different with them being high energy photons and atomic mass nuclei making the bulk of it that smashes against our planet every second of every day."

When he stopped, Jack blinked at the dazed look Daniel was giving him. He shrugged, "Amatuer astronomy remember? Gotta know the basics if I want to get the best sights."

"Back on topic then, sir." Carter started, rifling through the papers to get to the one she was aiming for. "The fingerprint as you stated isn't anything like the kind of radiation of what hyperspace or the ships that use hyperspace emits."

A few marks with a pen later and the rest of SG-1 was greeted with a line graph, marked by comparison notes and mathematical equations.

"Despite the event of Apophis trying to invade Earth; We were able to collect data of the time his ships exited hyperspace when he got here."

A finger pointed at the lowest line before continuing to the one above the next one after that.

"This is the baseline radiation that comes from Goa'uld ships. The middle one is whatever we were able to collect from the Tollans' messenger device, and the one above that is the Stargate. They all share the same type of radiation, Gamma and somehow completely harmless, but we still don't know how or why they are so different from one another."

"What's this one?" Daniel pointed to the third. It outclassed the other two by a wide margin, all the way at the top.

"That's what I was able to get from Thor's Hammer when it scanned us the first time we got on Cimmeria."

"And our friend out there?" Jack slowly asked.

Carter shook her head. "It's not on the list."

"You mean we didn't read it?"

"Sir, I mean it isn't ionizing. It should be radiation, but it isn't. The Ultraviolet mentioned by the scientists are true, however it's a byproduct. I have no clue where to begin." Carter paused, only to finish icily, "It breaks the rules."

"There are plenty of things we already know of that breaks the rules, Carter." She shook her head when O'Neill made his thoughts known.

"Sir, those are just theories. Theories that day by day keep getting ripped apart by the Stargate program. Sir, the Tollans outright dismissed Quantum Theory as pseudoscience."

"Buncha know-it-alls. They don't know everything, Carter." He grumbled, only to clap his hands. He needed their best on solid ground, not trying to reinvent the world from the ground up. There must've been something that was common ground with the alien. "Alright let's do this instead. You said something about absorbing stellar winds right?"

Cater nodded, knowing what he was hinting at, "Yes, theoretically if one could create something with stealth capabilities in space. It would need to factor in so many variables beyond what terrestrial stealth vehicles can or could do."

"Like?" O'Neill inched out to continue her thought. Which she followed through without preamble.

"The reflection or absorption of cosmic rays, subatomic particles, heat, energy. The ability to be unaffected by exotic-" she cut herself off and to others in the room she looked as if a dam exploded inside her brain.

"Carter?"

"Exotic ….. It's not that there's no radiation or that it's some type of simple particle radiation. It's all encompassing. The legendary ideal, the infamous-" Words started to flow out of Carter into a haphazard mess of jumbled sentences. Various equations and theories rattled off as her notebook slowly filled out with notes upon notes in increasing complexity. SG-1 had never seen Carter in such a way during their most technical encounters.

Teal'c frowned in confusion, followed by a brow that went further up. "Captain Carter?"

"Ripples in the eleven dimensions of the Standard Model of the universe that's undetectable by current technology, but always imagined as theory. There's only one type of event that can influence the fabric of space time that we know of."

"Houston to Carter. Do you read me, Carter?" O'Neill half-joked, narrowing his eyes when she worked though whatever process was going on in her mind. He didn't want to stop since this was the first time since the first broadcast she was getting somewhere. The space cuttlefish broke every single 'first thought' rule when it came to science, and this was something that was needed if Earth was going to further this encounter, regardless of which side the shoe was going to land.

"It's not a simple action of emitting and then absorbing. Nor is it that complex when you realize it's in a constant state of flux. And yet it contradicts it with the standard model. That can only mean a connection to the idea of super-symmetry, scalar gravity field?" Carter reflected out loud, sure that no person had any idea what she was going about.

"Sam!" Jack yelled, jump-starting the woman.

"Sir, it's..." Carter drifted as her face stuck in a perpetual state of shock. She took a deep breath while her face twisted into equal amounts of incredulity, terror, respect and finally, awe. "It's incredible."

"What is?"

"_**Quintessence**,"_ The woman breathed as if it was the answer to everything. "_**Lambda."**_

_I absolutely agree about the scale. The Kardashev Scale has to be reevaluated._

_Tier III I believe._

The personnel that stood close enough gave Carter a look, and she cleared her throat as her gaze stood firm at the screen. Her next words gave them an answer none thought could be possible, "It could be as old as the universe itself."

_Certainly if we consider it based on potential. I'd reckon we could be underestimating them; it could be one of the more impossible tiers. IV or V._

_To explain it for everyone watching. The Kardashev scale is a method of measuring a civilization's level of technological advancement based on the amount of energy they are able to use. This scale was proposed by Nikolai Kardashev in 1964 and designated three categories for a civilization could fall under. Planetary, Stellar, and Galactic civilizations. It's entirely based on how much energy that can be stored, used, and controlled._

_An example of a Tier, or Type II Civilization is being about to successfully construct a dyson sphere. You might recognize it with Star Trek's Episode: Relics. Oh, would I want Freeman Dyson here for chin wagging about now._

_Type III Civilizations are a step beyond this as they are able to control and harness the energy that potentially is within an entire galaxy. I do not believe there have been any depictions of Type IIIs in popular fiction. Novels certainly. Type IV and V are complete mysteries; however Professor Kaku to my left believes these civilizations could collect and harness 'extragalactic' sources of energies such as parallel dimensions or dark energy, even Quintessence._

_Popular culture believes societies at Type III or beyond would have shed their physical forms to become pure energy. Let this be a fact; We do not deny the possibility may exist considering the new information that has changed science as we know it, HOWEVER; Pure energy beings DO NOT automatically nor do they suggest to be Type III and above. It's a fabricated idea for fiction such as video games and movies._

"We're using the empirical definition, not imagination." Carter nodded resolutely in agreement to the broadcast. "Clarke's Third Law; Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

_However we've always considered the scale to be inherently flawed. It doesn't contain other factors such as population, information speed or sharing, micro and macro matter manipulation. We've proposed addendums to the types as well as other scales to compliment Kardashev's own, however it was never put into focus as we all know; We cannot understand advanced civilizations, thus we cannot predict their behavior. The Kardashev scale may not be relevant or useful for classifying extraterrestrial civilizations._

_Ironically it certainly is now._

The reporter of !nside Access voiced the collective question that prevailed in the majority of humanity's thoughts. _Do you have ideas on what this alien could be?_

_It isn't concrete but it's better than nothing I would say._

_First, power generation; It produces no heat so at first we believed it uses cold fusion. However it isn't consistent with the fact it does not have any discernible method of propulsion. Thus, we believe it is much more exotic. Antimatter or a Black Hole generator for power. It's gravity manipulation is unparalleled, which suggests one of these two more exotic methods. _

_It's capability to traverse the stars in certainly faster than light speeds already confirms its ability to break the limitations we originally believed in to create FTL. Hyperspace is not a possible option as there, theoretically, should have visual confirmation of a tear in spacetime. Warp Drives in Star Trek are out of the picture, same with Slipspace and Wormholes. Granted our understanding is minimal at best._

_Space folding is possible, but inconsistent with what we already know. Einstein's Alcubierre drives are very similar to what we know and are consistent, however timespace is not distorted when the alien barreled into our solar system, and so it does not at the minimum alert visual readings from telescopes._

_The only possibility is unfathomable; however it is incredibly consistent. __**Real-Spacetime Faster Than Light**__. Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared. Mass and energy are proportionate measures of the same underlying property of an object, which is why it can only be beyond the Kardashev scale._

Countless amounts of dollar bills were then shoved into the already packed swear jar.

_All in agreement?_

_**Aye**_

"Captain Carter?" The commanding voice of General Hammond called out, entering the room in a brisk march. He had been around enough to listen into the final thoughts of the television, and a questioning look was relayed to his scientific advisor for confirmation.

Carter nodded, her expression stern. "Sir, I agree with the members on the board. Under no circumstances should we or anyone fire on the alien."

"Why, exactly?" Hammond pressed, his demeanor turning to surprise at the notion. Surely it couldn't be that serious if they needed to resort to such measures. Carter shook her head at the unspoken question.

"It's incredibly likely that it's a singularity or antimatter ship. Any instability within the containment of it's generators would spell a large portion of earth becoming uninhabitable, making the rest of our planet unstable. Think of it as Yellowstone erupting or WWIII starting and ending in the span of a few minutes."

The room grew quiet, including the feed on the monitors as the General stroked his chin grimly. What sort of insane society would do such a thing? Why endanger their own crews in such a way? Granted their own nuclear powered carriers and subs could lead into a meltdown or leak, but not on such a scale. In any case, he reluctantly credited the USN for their decades of paranoia on this very subject.

That in mind, he refrained from calling the kettle black as he spoke, "This isn't something anyone would be happy to hear Captain, but I'll forward it to the Joint Chiefs and the President."

"General? If I could add something?" Before Hammond passed the threshold to his office came Daniel, his voice oh so similar to previous briefings. He gestured for him to speak his peace, anything could help mitigate any damage from any source. "If possible I'd like us to forward our findings to !nside Access. They have the connections for dozens if not hundreds of more experts, each one equally or more experienced in the subjects than we could. They can give us more answers."

"No doubt those answers would be broadcasted to the public, Dr. Jackson." Hammond warned.

"I believe that's the point, General." Daniel quickly explained just as the general started to raise his voice. He understood many things during his travels through the Stargate; one such thing was the need to branch out his expertise in anthropology and social psychology. "Sir, the worst kind of fear, is the fear of the unknown. The human mind can make fantastic and crazy ideas without any input because there's nothing to… box them in. The public already has a low opinion of our government just from this first contact, I don't have to tell you what the news of the world has said. As much as it pains me to suggest such a thing; why not use it to our advantage and It may calm the masses? To help the public transition before it results in disaster?"

The room's occupants could only stay silent throughout Daniel's tirade. He was passionate in his explanation and they waited for the general to respond. Hammond breathed deeply as he remembered the first time he looked into the first dossier of Daniel Jackson and the subsequent notes written by his predecessor, General W.O. West. Suffice it to say, Daniel Jackson had a rough history with authority, more so than the military. He was distrustful of their nature but kept his opinions silent. Hammond never had experience of being a member of the 'hippie crowd' as they were called when he was young. To see the very man ask for the manipulation via lenient propaganda for the greater good of keeping the public mass calm and forthcoming despite his vehement distaste anything relating to it spoke an incredible level of forethought, and the swallowing of righteous pride.

"... I'll note it to the President."

Daniel nodded gratefully, "Thank you, sir."

_Hang on, There's movement over in Vancouver! _

Just as he was about to close his door, the reporter at the scene revealed the first movement since the alien landed. General Hammond could feel as if the entire base collectively cursed. Despite the feeds from the conference room, Operations gave them more to work with. SG-1 followed as they greeted Walter's pale face with a nod. Everything civilian, assets on the ground or otherwise were laid out to them.

It was bad. Of course the SGC and effectively the entire United States military didn't sit on their proverbial ass during those previous hours of waiting, but there was too little gleam from the unknown. Threat Assessment, place of origin, capabilities, they only had theories and assumptions to go on.

Hammond breathed as he scanned the screens, noting countless National Guard and Army platoons stationed at key areas in the homeland while dozens of fighters patrolled the Canadian border, barred from entering their neighbor by an equal show of force from the Royal Canadian Air Force. He scowled at the news feed giving them a front seat view of a tall suit clad man marching to the open area in front of the unknown.

_No, it couldn't be. _

"What's that man doing?!" Hammond demanded. His scowl worsened as he noted the man's posture; Civilian, with zero escort. "Who is he?! Why wasn't the area secured?"

Walter shook his head, "We haven't gotten anything from the Canadian government about this. They're as much in the dark as we are!"

"Are we really gonna let a City Mayor be the face of Earth?" O'Neill quipped. True enough the area was secured by a combination of local police forces and Canadian troops. Few had the credentials to get in without being escorted out. Unless the Canadians were turning a blind eye, or they themselves had no idea what was going on.

"No one's stopping him." Daniel noted, his voice trailing when they got a picture of the man standing at the pier's edge. The human was truly a grain of sand compared to the unknown standing in the water. The microphones weren't anywhere nearby as they watched the Mayor gesture as he spoke.

_The alien's moving! Lights are turning on and there seems to be an 'eye' at the center of the mothership!_

_Shh shh! Everyone shut up! Get it on screen!_

Like some spotlight used in a jailbreak movie, the 'eye' of the unknown ship glared down at the Mayor with it's royal purple and blue hue. The lights hummed and glowed at the edges and gaps of the alien vessel like a marine shell in an equally unnerving manner as they pulsed to and fro the center of the eye. Humanity itself held their collective breaths.

**YOU SPEAK FOR YOUR PLANET?**

"Good god." Walter uttered in the silence.

Daniel swallowed thickly, adjusting his glasses. "It knows our language"

"That voice… it's-"

They couldn't put it into words. O'Neill normally would quip about cliches and tropes with the possibility of a big booming voice that shook the very air itself, much like how Goa'uld tried so hard to be. This was entirely different. The alien was loud certainly, however it felt like it was some sort of real tangible feeling of watching an incredibly good horror movie. Their skin crawled, hair stood on end and teeth clattered though each pronunciation. Something completely instinctual grasped at their brain.

"Many in one." Daniel gasped to the side. That could be it, an uncanny valley he thought. No one ever expected the voices of the damned(exaggerated) themselves would holler out to them.

O'Neill joked with a strained grin, "That's not creepy at all."

They didn't have any choice other than to let others handle the situation. Their superiors or the Canadians would figure something out. They didn't have the ability to get there at this moment and drag that Mayor away or have any control over who could be the face of Humanity. The broadcasters had the same thoughts. They could hear all the back and forth from the crew.

"_Wait, we're letting a city mayor speak for mankind?" _

_"Problem, very big problem."_

_"Don't do it man. Don't make a mistake."_

_"The Alien has ended talks with the mayor! Wait, look!"_

_"That Mayor. What the hell is he doing?!"_

What seemed to be hours passed by for only a few seconds the Canadian mayor stiffly walked back to the line, where a group of CAF dressed in full battle dress surrounded him to escort the man to parts unknown.

_"Movement! The alien is moving!"_

SG-1 could do nothing as the camera jerked to see the alien vessel rise up from the sea, with Carter noting the lack of a propulsion system. Water cascaded down it's landing gear in rivers as the spaceship raised itself further and further up before advancing inland.

Hammond quickly ordered many personnel to continue tracking the vessel, trying to locate it's destination. Thankfully, the broadcast found out quicker than any of them.

_"I've gotten word, The city mayor passed the authority to the United Nations!"_

_"Shit."_

_"The alien is moving. Oh god. It already knows where New York is. It's floating."_

"That's ominous."

Teal'c nodded his head grimly, "Indeed."

It didn't take long for the scientists that sat in that meeting room holler out for the world, "New York! Everyone! To New York!"

"All colleagues, head to New York!" Another scientist screamed almost jubilantly. Eyes gleaming with curiosity. He followed the entourage out of frame, likely to where the front of their building was and if this was a newscast room. It was likely they were already headquartered in New York City.

Walter dialed various buttons, double checking his formation before relaying it to his commanding officer. "There's movement from the Canadian military. Squadron of CF-18 Hornets in pursuit... it's an escort pattern from the Canadian Air Force!"

"Speed?" Hammond demanded back.

"The Alien is holding steady at Mach 1. RCAF is pushing boundaries of the vessel. No response."

Hammond nodded firmly. With a strong move he gave an order while he walked out of the operation's room. "SG-1, We need to move!"

"Hammond, the President ordered a HAVCAP screen. NORAD's still trying to get to work with the Canadians and our liaisons are blocking us." General Bauer came hours earlier, and now quickly walked beside his counterpart after a nod. Papers stuck in folders dangled in his grasp as Hammond raised a brow in question.

"What? Why?"

"Canadian Prime Minister's headed to New York as well." Bauer scowled, shaking his head. "The Japanese Prime Minister's flight back's been cancelled since 'first contact'. No doubt the Japanese will want a seat at the table."

"What's next, the Mexicans?" Hammond joked stiffly, his eyes went back to O'Neill before he said his own possible quip.

"I have no doubt it will concern everyone on this side of the world." Bauer smirked pensively. Thoughts of EU, Russian and Chinese involvement were unspoken as it was clear as day to the other general. The man nodded to himself as he took the lead to the main elevator shaft. "A C-37 Gulfstream has been prepped. You leave as soon as possible."

"A Gulfstream?"

"The President wanted your counsel since the damn thing landed to choose the best path forward. He wants the world's best, and considering your history." Bauer admitted as he scanned his eyes to SG-1, "You are our best."

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Good afternoon. My fellow Americans… No, I say Good Day, my fellow humans of this fine Earth... a historic and unprecedented event has occurred. The question of whether or not we are alone in the universe has been answered. Although it's understandable that many of us feel a sense of hesitation or even fear, we must attempt to reserve judgment._

_It is the turn of the millennia; The time has come for this species as a whole to unite ourselves and greet our extrasolar neighbors with the best that we can afford. This is our magnum opus. What we do and say will resound into the many generations to come... Our impact here will change our very way of life, or dreams, or our desires and dare I say our position to the universe at large. _

_I make no boasts of statements that will assuage this tension and burden that you feel. I can only say I have great faith and great hope in each and everyone of you in making the monumental decision that is worthy to be etched into history. _

… _Will we face nor become what we fear in this universe? Or will we step into a long era of prosperity?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cut." The President nodded firmly as his crew in the Office of White House Communications started to pack their equipment to be moved.

"Mr. President," The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, Francis Maynard, started as he stood respectfully before the crew so as to not get into the camera view. He walked closer after a gesture from his commander in chief before continuing, "Are you sure you wanted to quote iconic fiction in your address?"

The president himself scoffed before moving to a nearby hidden cabinet, "Scotch?"

"No, sir." The President shrugged after his general refused. The door of the oval office closed soundly with his security detail walking to their assigned positions. He poured himself three fingers of his favorite liquor and sat prior to speaking.

"I have served eight years, Francis." The president started, swirling the glass. "My two terms are over by the end of the year and it is election season. Not very foresightful no, but looking at the circumstances, I believe that's no longer a concern."

"You still have many months before anything may call into action, sir." Francis explained. "You are still here, I doubt anyone will be willing to take the reins off your hands through these trying times."

"Public opinion is already shot to hell." The president smiled, laughing as he took a sip. "There's a paradigm shift, Francis. I am not the only one that has to face this music."

They took a moment to look out into the sky. In a few hours it may be blanketed by the alien ship as it glides to the east coast. That was if they were optimistic. If they weren't...

"That reminds me. How's progress with the Stargate Program?"

"We have a C-37 Gulfstream inbound to JFK international." Francis began, he continued after a nod from the president, "All air and sea traffic's closed for the foreseeable future and civilian transports have been rerouted."

"Good."

"We're redistributing our assets closer to the borders, the Second Fleet is preparing to blockade the Atlantic. By the time our guest gets here, the city will be swarmed with birds."

"Is the city being evacuated?"

Fancis grimaced. "There are already riots throughout the city. The National Guard and local law enforcement is holding for now. The Governor is setting a curfew, however..."

"I know Francis. Public opinion and all that. If we can't get our act together and at least look presentable, it's a bad impression. Our public would be in a worse situation if we didn't let them observe." The President downed his glass before continuing. "They'd blame us if we started something."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, contemplating what may happen to their country, no, their planet for the foreseeable future. That was until a knock came from the door. The president nodded to cease conversation before answering. "Come in."

The Secretary of State walked looking exactly like what the president felt. "Mr. President, Senator Kinsey has suggested we be the first to quickly obtain a foothold in negotiations before the other nations."

The president rubbed the bride of his nose. Of course Kinsey would try to do something. A thorn in his and his administration's side ever since he was briefed about the Stargate program.

"Tell Senator Kinsey: Whatever he does will not represent me or my administration, but will represent the weight of the public opinion of the people of the United States. He needs to watch his words, carefully."

"Are you sure about that, Mr. President?"

"Let the man sign his death warrant. If he doesn't die, his political career may as well be over," huffed the man. The president turned to wave for the rest of his advisors to come. "Now. What's the word overseas?"

* * *

...

* * *

"Independence Day, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Battlestar Galactica, Star Wars and Star Trek. POTUS really went all out in copying them eh, Shaft?" Cameron Mitchell's radio spiked with the voice of one of his wingmates, Bryce Ferguson, or Madcap as was the callsign he was given. The Lieutenant Colonel rolled his eyes.

"Can it Ferguson."

Everyone in flight could hear the snicker as Ferguson radioed back, "I'm not the only one thinking it. How about you Bluebird?"

"No Comment, Madcap."

"I thought it was pretty nice." Cameron's wingman of his F-16 squadron, Adam Banks responded into the comms.

Mitchell couldn't help but groan. "Not you too, Banks."

"Sir, I hate to say it but it could've been worse."

Another member of their wing, Deadlock cracked though, "You just set up a date with Mr. Murphy, Banks."

Their entire wing was set off Colorado Springs to meet up with the RCAF and the Alien craft. Standing orders were to set up a HAVCAP screen supporting the Canadians, maintain airspace and restrict any civilian craft from getting too close to it. Orders were not to engage in any movement that might be deemed aggressive, that went doubly for civilians. The brass didn't want any chance for bad impressions.

"Contact BRAA five klicks, twenty two point five. Visual on Bogey-One, no markings. Thirty friendlies Buddy Spiked, delouse twelve klicks."

Many of them including Mitchell himself whistled when they got into view. The RCAF brought an entire air division! If it wasn't this out of this world circumstances, it would have brought the pilots untold amounts of hostility. This time, it could barely help their nerves.

The sight of thirty CF-18 Hornets in full complement paled in comparison to the sun blocking visage of the monstrous cuttlefish looking spaceship that floated as gracefully as an air balloon. His electronics tracked the vessel just over mach one followed and confirmed in his own readouts of twelve civilian craft just outside the escort boundary of the RCAF.

Mostly news media or the like, Mitchel thought. "RCAF 405, Do you read?"

"Read you loud and clear." A male voice spoke back in english with a noticeable accent. Quickly enough, information was exchanged between the two groups as the Canadians repositioned themselves to let them in on the formation. "Can't be shooting a maybe friendly bloke now would ya?"

"You think we can take it?" Mitchell smirked under his breather as he quipped. It was quickly followed by laughter from both sides. They knew for a fact whatever ordnance they had wouldn't put a dent on the alien. But the humor was appreciated.

"God, it's huge."

The flight was incredibly calm in fact. As calm as something like this could get, Mitchell thought. The alien was completely silent as it flew across and over various towns and cities as dots of news vehicles and maybe even tornado watchers drove to follow them. The civilian craft did what they were 'suggested' without much of a fuss despite the fact that they were refrained from lethal action. They spent an awkward dance of boredom and trepidation for a few hours before something blipped into their electronics.

"Contact! Bogey one five, four klicks, ten kay meters. I say again, delouse bogey!"

Both nations went into action as the sight trailing fuselage coolant approached at breakneck speeds. Bluebird detached from formation as they spoke over comms, "Raygun, got a lock-he's breaking off. Do I fire?"

"Negative, damage is done," Mitchell responded. As the craft got closer they noted it was a Northrop F-5, unarmed with full markings of being a civilian craft. Likely a rich bastard of some kind. The pilot groaned, "Everything is hell in a handbasket. Left field, one in a million yale won the championships."

"Unknown craft, Raygun, say again Raygun. Identify yourself."

Deadlock followed beside the unknown craft to get a look before speaking, "Hold fire until authorization. Hit that trigger and you'll be cleaning shit for the rest of your life."

"Unknown craft, disengage at once." Bluebird followed up sternly, however the craft didn't seem to be following their orders.

"Box it, we got eyes."

A Canadian pilot called out to the rest, "Stay frosty people"

"Unknown craft, this is a restricted airspace. Disengage, I repeat disengage at once." Mitchell added as he maneuvered his F-16 to surround the civilian. The unknown pilot tested the formation only to look like he was growling inside his cockpit.

"Oi, you're in my flight path. Out of the way." The man's voice was fairly young and some of them could recognise it from somewhere, but none could assign a face to the voice. The servicemen frowned.

"Bogey, disengage. This is your last warning."

"Fraid not boy," They didn't have to imagine the man shaking his head as he responded. "You guys can't shoot missiles without the president's say so, and he's busy. So kindly bugger off."

"Mike foxtrot." Deadlock cursed.

"Mind moving that escort formation with your neighborly RCAF. I got questions to ask and statements to say. And I ain't letting some bureaucrat fat finger the greetings and start WWIII," The pilot warned dangerously, "Go ask your boys at the desk. Ruskies got some MIGs coming over last time I left California."

Madcap asked, "Shaft? Your call."

"Please Advise, Brass Hat?" Mitchell relayed over the situation to his superiors. This was way above his pay grade.

"..." Their comms went silent for what felt for hours with no response.

"Brass Hat?!"

"This is Executive One." A different voice spoke out slowly. The content of their words dawned on him. Executive One, the craft that the President was on board. "Relaying Command."

The silent comms underplayed the humm of their engines and their breathing only sounded off into their cockpits as they waited.

"I remember that voice anywhere."

It was the damned President of the United States. The man got off his proverbial office to take care of the situation. Mitchell shared a look with his wingmates as practically everyone flying was listening. The president was using a broadband common frequency channel so the pilots could hear.

This meant anyone with the right know-how could listen in.

"Well if it isn't Mr. President himself. How you doing ole chap?"

"What are you doing, Alec Colson. I've seen a lot of crazy in my day, but this takes the cake."

"Investigative questioning chap." The now identified man, Alex Colson, CEO of Colson industries responded. "The public, humanity needs answers quickly before things go Armageddon."

"I don't deny that. However I doubt someone unqualified would be able to ask the right questions."

"You mean have one your intelligence operatives pose as a representative of the western hemisphere to start greetings?" Alec Colson scoffed. His next words earned a tightening of fists onto joysticks. "Or do you mean which country gets dibs with the alien first? We all expected Canada to rush out the starting line before everyone else with how stringent they were the moment these Aliens landed."

The president didn't deign to respond.

"We also know the EU wouldn't be happy if you tried anything, which is why you've been quiet. Russia'd try something regardless and well. I don't have to say anything since you have your Secretary of Defense or some bloke with you."

The jovial tone from Alec ceased immediately, "This isn't a game, Bill. What we do here, what we choose. This is life and death for all of us."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Alec asked. "Do you really? I really don't want to sound like an absolute knob but as a citizen of the United States of America I'd like to use my First Amendment Rights."

The comms went dead as the president sighed, "Go on."

"As a man with some modicum of knowledge in Physics and mathematics to name a few. This alien could have exterminated all of us without showing a wink of appearance. They could have thrown asteroids to impact our planet, bombarded us with radioactivity, flared the sun to extreme temperatures, or blasted us with whatever weapon of mass destruction it has. If they didn't want to destroy the planet but kill us, they could have given us an engineered plague, increased CO2 gasses into the atmosphere, or even thrown a miniature blackhole to destabilize our oceans."

"Alec," The president's voice smashed through the comms with a commanding tone. The man in question sighed as the atmosphere slowly ebbed away. The pilots didn't like what the businessmen had said. They didn't want to hear the absolute possibility of how outgunned they could be.

"I'm sorry." Alec apologized, "I'm not saying this because you're stupid, and I'm not saying this to make people paranoid."

"I know Alec."

A wistful tone from Alec carried through the airwaves, "They showed their metaphorical face to us. That means something. I want to see if we can learn something. Who knows, they could be our Vulcans."

"How optimistic of you." Bill snorted, "Let him in."

"Wilco Eagle-One." Mitchell acknowledged, clearing his throat, "Bogey-One, heave to Delta Low."

"Knew you boys would see it my way."

"Alec," Started the president.

"Don't worry." Colson smirked behind his rebreather, "I'll ask the right questions."

Madcap cleared his throat before asking, "How in the hell do you think this could get better?"

"Isn't it obvious fly boys? They already know English at least and they didn't intervene because they're assessing us."

Another pilot, a Canadian, responded, "I'll bite. For what?"

"Let's ask our new friend here"

A pilot groused through the comms. The professionalism practically shaved away since the introduction of the President being part of the conversation. "Damn this is aggravating."

"Deal with it Oilman," Deadlock quipped.

"Fine. Why did you get the cool nickname?"

"Switching callsign. Bogey-One is now Princess. Got it, Princess?" Mitchell started, moving his finger over his instruments. The new callsign earned a few snickers in the airwaves.

"This is petty, boys."

"I don't make the rules, Princess. Stay on course two five zero, speed six hundred kay-pee-ach," Mitchell continued without acknowledging the words of the civilian. The jets slowly repositioned themselves again to let the F-5 join in. The Alien flew at the center with each thousand meter interval stationed either an F-18 or F-16 in a grid diamond pattern. The F-5 flew right behind the alien at twelve hundred meters away.

"Whatever floats your boat." Alec shrugged. "Let me start up my gear."

As the F-5 opened it's compartments installed at it's nose and wings, Banks curiously asked, "Think they listen to our radio?"

Mitchell looked over to his partner's jet from several hundred meters away.

"Right, stupid question."

"Broadcast active." Alec whooped, "I'll be using direct laser transmission."

"Command's silent as a ghost-town. Wilco Princess, Don't mess it up."

**YOU SHOW PROMISE.**

…

…

…

The alien's voice was something to behold. They were briefed on it's elements but never expected it to come straight out of nowhere. The previous half-professional tone of their comms died like a possum once the alien made itself known. It was as if no one breathed as they waited for someone to say something. Thankfully Alec Colson volunteered.

...

_"Ahem, Could you elaborate?"_

"That gives me the creeps," An unknown pilot muttered, not knowing his comms were on.

Mitchell rebuked him, "Professional attitudes people."

**YOU SPEAK FOR YOUR PLANET?**

This was going to take awhile to get used to, Cameron thought.

_"Unofficially."_

**ELABORATE.**

_"I represent millions, perhaps billions of the public sphere. Specifically I have no power over the command of my people, but I currently have the influence to gather information to share with the rest of the planet."_

**INFORMATION ALLOCATION AND DISSEMINATION.**

They could hear Alec Colson gulp, _"That's correct."_

"Oh boy, what do we do."

"We shut up and listen."

**CONTINUE**

_"First I'd like to know what you mean by saying that we show promise."_

**YOUR INDIGENOUS POPULATION IS UNSTABLE. POLITICAL AFFILIATIONS ARE CONSISTENT WITH PRE-ATMOSPHERIC FLIGHT CIVILIZATIONS. YOUR RESOURCE POWER GENERATION IS FINITE. YOUR LEVEL OF SURVIVABILITY WITHIN THE CYCLE IS WITHIN ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS ALTHOUGH MINIMAL.**

_"Cycle? What?"_

**QUESTIONS MAY BE ANSWERED HOWEVER ALLOCATION OF INFORMATION MUST BE EFFICIENT.**

_"Don't waste their time, basically."_ The President quipped with a laugh. That was then everyone realized and should have realized they were being watched. Everything they did was being seen by the President's eyes himself. Thoughts raced in Mitchell's mind.

**YOUR EXISTENCE IS CONTRARIAN, CONTRADICTORY TO THE UNIVERSAL STANDARD, PARADOXICAL. YOUR POTENTIAL IS CONSISTENT TO A FAILED STATE. COMMON.**

_"Common you say? How many lifeforms have you seen at least at the level of technological advancement as our planet in this galaxy?"_

**ONE OTHER.**

_"Extragalactic?"_

**MANY.**

That answer was incredibly forthcoming in many ways. Mitchell wet his cracking lips as he listened in, as did everyone.

_"How long have you traveled through the stars?"_

**TWENTY POINT FOUR BILLION CYCLES SINCE THE FIRST SINGULARITY.**

_"Since you claim to be so old even though we don't understand what your standardization of time is... What was it that was your purpose for traveling through the stars?"_

**INFORMATION ALLOCATION. DATA ARCHIVAL. PRESERVATION.**

_"Preservation..."_

**LIFE IS SELF-DESTRUCTIVE, AND WE ARE IT'S WITNESS.**

_"Why do you consider life self-destructive?"_

**A SINGULARITY ABSORBS ALL INTO ITS BEING UNTIL IT IS TIME FOR IT TO RELEASE ITS ENERGY ONCE AGAIN INTO THE UNIVERSE. STARS ARE BORN, THEY GROW, EXPAND, COMPRESS AND DIE. RETURNING TO IT'S SINGULARITY. TIME IS A LIE AS IT IS A CONTINUATION OF SPACE, LIFE IS A CONSTRUCT AS IT WILL CONTINUE TO BE REBORN, AS WITH THE CYCLE. LIFE IS BORN, GROWS, EVOLVES AND ADVANCES. WAR, DEATH, DESTRUCTION, ENTROPY AND DECAY RETURNS ONCE MORE TO IT'S BEGINNING AS THE BEGINNING OF STARS. SUCH IS THE CYCLE.**

Mitchell couldn't help but think the response was incredibly philosophical. Nothing like what he'd pictured aliens to act like. Then again, it was their first alien.

_"You keep mentioning that. This Cycle. Why is it important?"_

**THE CYCLE IS LIFE AND DEATH. ENTROPY AND INFINITY. THE BIRTH OF CIVILIZATIONS AND THE END FOR ANOTHER TO REACH FOR THE INFINITE SEA.**

_"You're speaking of something we call the Fermi Paradox. There are billions of stars in the Milky Way similar to the Sun. With high probability that some of these stars have Earth-like planets, and if the Earth is typical, some may have already developed intelligent life. Some of these civilizations may have developed interstellar travel, a step the Earth is investigating now. Even at the slow pace of currently envisioned interstellar travel, the Milky Way galaxy could be completely traversed in a few million years. And since many of the stars similar to the Sun are billions of years older, this would seem to provide plenty of time for life to start and advance. However the great question would stand. If such a thing is typical, where is life?"_

**THAT IS AN APPLICABLE INTERPRETATION. THERE WILL ALWAYS BE OUTLIERS, EXCEPTIONS.**

_"Have you uplifted a species before?"_

**WE HAVE IN VARIOUS CAPACITIES.**

_"Will you help others?"_

**THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN.**

_"Are you trying to bring the galaxy together?"_

**UNDETERMINED.**

_"Will we be uplifted?"_

**YOUR ACTIONS WILL DETERMINE OUR COURSE OF ACTION. AS WELL AS JUDGEMENT.**

_"You speak with a We pronoun"_

**CORRECT.**

_"In our translation of the pronoun we; it is while in a speaking format denotes a multitude instead of a singular entity. Are you perhaps, multiple in one? You speak as a crew?"_

**INCORRECT HOWEVER ACCURATE.**

_"With the way everything is presented, if it isn't a translation error…"_ Madcap joked through the comms. More than half the pilots on the air had a mind to shut Ferguson up, _"You can't be a Hivemind. Are you?"_

Alec Colson quickly refuted the interrupting pilot,_ "It's Imposs-"_

**CORRECT.**

_"What?"_

"Hotel cow," Mitchell cursed, including various pilots across the escort pattern.

**A SUFFICIENT ANSWER WILL REQUIRE COMPLEX CLARIFICATIONS. THE SIMPLEST EXPLANATION FOR YOUR PRE-SPACEFLIGHT ADVANCEMENT IN TECHNOLOGY IS CORRECT.**

_"Great, we're getting the alien version of condescending baby-talk."_

CONTINUE WITH YOUR NEXT QUESTION.

_"Right... Why have you come to this planet?"_

**YOU INVITED US.**

_**"WHAT?"** _The President hollered out from the comm with reckless abandon.

* * *

...

* * *

The masses of Humans were many. Witness, as it deemed to call itself based upon the answer given to the Human, was suitable.

They had very little use of names outside of what the species of the various cycles called them. They resided in the fleet matrix as identification codes until given a name based upon their actions from before they were collected, or by the actions of when they were as Harbinger called them, ascended.

Their actions deemed through their services as a member of the fleet likened them enough to Witness in Humanity's language. Observer, Spectator, Watcher or to be simply likened as the Monitor of the fleet.

Witness was an apt self-identification.

Witness had landed into the water of a local river in between three land masses beside an engineered structure for ground traversal. The building they waited in front of was what the Indigenous population referred to as the United Nations Headquarters. It was not optimal. Such a pre-unified civilization would not be able to survive unless they encountered an outside force such as the Prothean artifact that left operational on their fourth planet known as Mars. This solar system did not seem to contain any such thing. They had been completely isolated.

At least that was what Witness considered before they harvested the remains of the extraterrestrial vessel that was in orbit. The unknown vessel was intriguing. Including the corpses that contained within.

**They must obtain information.**

.

.

.

.

.

Connection to planetary geostationary orbit apparatuses **completed**. Full system control of data transference from planetary indigenous population **completed**. Rerouting connection systems into powergrid. Syphoning powergrid connections into information centers, **completed**. Planetary connection **established**. Further reduction of indoctrination field into containment levels. Limited operation time initiated.

Seventy-two standard planetary hours until indoctrination containment field is breached.

Bypassing military digital security. Reorganizing indigeonoious defenses, establishing footprint. Covering and repair in progress.

_**Anonymity assured.**_

_**Initiating wide spectrum data-scan.**_

The time taken to change the landing location of eight planetary hours was to allow the vessel to investigate the scavenged equipment. Biological subjects were to be dissected, categorized and stored to compare with their databanks. They referred to themselves as Jaffa and Goa'uld. The Jaffa were genetically engineered by the Goa'uld to be a subservient race, as they served to be soldiers and incubators of their larval Goa'uld in an abdominal pouch. Larval Goa'uld symbiotes provide strength, longevity, excellent health, and immunity or recovery from many otherwise lethal infections, illnesses, and poisons usually deemed fatal to Homo Sapiens - at the intentionally engineered cost of supplanting the Jaffa's natural immune system, making them dependent on the Goa'uld for more symbiotes. Such genome engineering was amatuer at best. The Goa'ulds' advancement in biological sciences were inferior to them.

Goa'uld themselves were a race of sentient parasitic beings that took over hosts. Further examination proved that Goa'uld could use many standard and non-standard carbon-based levo amino acid species for hosts. Non Carbon-based lifeforms and dextro amino acid based lifeforms were incompatible. A recently deceased Goa'uld carcass was used to experiment if the action of obtaining a host from mechanical lifeforms or Witness itself proved to be a failure. The vessel was immune from Goa'uld control.

The corpses were well preserved, proving to be a worthwhile effort. Biological scans of Goa'uld revealed the ability of genetic memory based on antecedent. Jaffa and Goa'uld cerebrum were compatible for Witness integration. Cybernetics and biological resurrection proved to be worthwhile as the first extracted Goa'uld writhed in isolated tanks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Goa'uld contained information of this universe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The vessel as determined after information assimilation of surviving electronic equipment was called a Ha'tak. The main combat, subjugation and exploratory vessel of the Goa'uld.

Goa'uld technology was average in its attainment. The species were scavengers and thus the ships they utilized were nothing more than reverse engineered technologies they had acquired. The true interest and fear (an emotion Witness was getting acquainted with) was the level of the technology that despite being reverse-engineered, was magnitudes more advanced in it's combat potential. The yield of one plasma-based weapon would supersede their shield banks from thermal yield. The kinetic damage was moderate to minimal however.

The eight hours of waiting for the primitives to initiate contact, eight more hours of travelling under the meager indigenous population's escort and the continued hours of waiting in front of the United Nations building allowed for Witness to obtain everything under any circumstances.

Connection to NORAD database **successful**. Bypassing Stargate Command defenses. Initiating coverup, **successful**. Everything that was kept digitally was immediately uploaded into a minor storage device for future usage. It had taken less than an hour before the hivemind removed itself from the devices of the humans and started to sift through it's bounty.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**They had obtained their freedom. Their survival was the next priority.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Internal sections of the vessel were immediately recycled without compromising structural and combat integrity as various drones initiated atomic converters to create experimental wings for reverse engineering, improving, and integrating the new technologies. The corpses of the various Jaffa served their purpose and as such they were then recycled to be atomically reorganized into their base elements for construction. The Goa'uld while after meager resuscitation were deemed too early in their larval states and as such were either quarantined for future experiments or probed for information extraction.

Witness began to metaphorically dive through the archives of the indigenous population starting with the Stargate Program as various keywords coincided with the Goa'uld and Jaffa.

"Alien!"

Various external sound input devices picked up on a voice from the indigenous population. The voice came from a male human of advanced age. Facial recognition activated automatically as a section of sub processors divided their attention to humans. A file was opened from the human section of the archives.

The human continued, "I am Senator Kinsey."

**YOU REPRESENT YOUR SPECIES.**

"I represent the United States of America."

Another file came through, cross referencing the information with the local geographical scans. The United States of America, one faction out of many in this pre-unified society. It was also the country in which had clandestine contact with extraterrestrials including the Goa'uld. Kinsey was logged to be one of those with the knowledge of these activities.

History, constituents, digital footprint and a psyche profile was compiled followed by a recording of a phone call was read.

**SEND ANOTHER.**

The human looked distraught as a small company of armed military operatives quickly escorted the human out of what Witness deemed to be the 'spotlight'.

**INITIAL COMMUNICATIONS MINIMUM REQUIREMENT IS THE REPRESENTATION OF THE SPECIES. IF THE ENTIRETY OF YOUR SPECIES CANNOT BE FACILITATED, A FOUR FIFTHS MAJORITY WILL BE SUFFICIENT.**

The humans clamored against each other to various degrees as they scanned the biologicals. Identities were recognized as Witness cross referenced the human 'political leaders' of their kind. United States, Mexico, Canada, Japan, South Africa, Colombia, Brazil, Peru, Venezuela, Argentina.

It was not enough. The hivemind reevaluated its initial decision to lower into the atmospheric orbit of this planet.

**YOU WILL GIVEN THIRTY SIX HOURS, PROXIES ARE UNACCEPTABLE.**

"Or what?" A human called out from the silence. A face was immediately identified. Colonel Jonathan J. "Jack" O'Neill; Leader of Stargate Command's Prime fire squad, SG-1. Multiple accounts of interaction with advanced and primitive galactic societies. Persuaded a Jaffa 'Second-in-Command' First Prime of a Goa'uld system lord Apophis, 'Teal'c', to commence a rebellion movement within the Jaffa. Personality unlike but with similar effects to Shepherd of the System's Alliance.

.

.

.

.

**YOUR PLANET WILL BE CONSIDERED NONVIABLE. TECHNOLOGICAL AND SOCIETAL UPLIFT PROCEDURES PROCURED BY ONE ALEC COLSON WILL BE REJECTED. WE WILL LEAVE.**

* * *

...

* * *

"Dr. Daniel Jackson! I'm a huge fan." Said doctor turned to greet the famed Alec Colson walking towards him. He had a gleaming smile as they shook hands. "Pyramids as landing pads for alien ships? Fascinating."

Daniel was caught flatfooted, "Uh, that was a long time ago."

"Won't be long for the prospect to come back with a vengeance. You might just regain some recognition in your circles." Colson had a twinkle in his eye as he started. Daniel frowned at the thought of his old papers resurfacing. "What have you been up to since? It's like you just dropped off the map.

"I've been around." Daniel quickly deflected. It didn't seem to do much as Colson's smile deepened. He patted his shoulder as the two of them turned to the window. They stood inside the UN headquarters with the backdrop of the alien vessel waiting in front of them. The area had been cleared of all personnel as various news helicopters flew around the alien. Daniel could see camera crews poking at skyscraper roofs while a growing audience was being held back by a combination of local police, Secret Service and National Guard.

"Of course you have chap." Colson nodded by his side. "I'll try not to implicate you when you keep your secret."

That caught Daniel completely off guard. Was the man read in? How did he know? The Stargate was kept in absolute secrecy. Daniel tried to keep from showing any tells as he asked back, "What say's I'd be someone that has secrets?"

"Doctor please!" Colson flinched as he put his hand to his heart playfully. He snorted as he gestured around him, "You come here with a wonderful escort of men in black suits with heat packing in concealed spots through the invisible red carpet into the United Nations Headquarters **AND **you just recently walked out of a private room where the President of the United States stayed before they convened an emergency meeting."

Daniel bit a curse, not even the general thought someone would notice. Granted if Colson was building this off of a single piece of information from years ago, there wasn't much to tie him aside from a massive leap of faith. "No comment."

"I'm sure you'll keep it up like that chap." Colson said with enthusiasm. The two shared a moment of silence before he turned to look at him fully, "I should have realized you had more balls than I originally thought. With incredible gusto I might add."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Colson quipped. "You were ousted as a tin foil hat man when we should have known you had more truth than any of us realized."

That hit a very sore spot. "Uhh, thanks?"

"Think nothing of it." Daniel watched the man shift his eyes looking for something as he continued, "While the Great Pyramids are considered one of the Seven Wonders of the World, they are also considered a national Egyptian treasure. And treasures have security. The Pyramids are heavily watched for vandalism and what not."

That was an interesting segway, Daniel thought. But what did that have to do with anything?

"The interesting factor is that before the increase of security in the nineties. The building blocks of the pyramids were given a through look. Laser scanning, looked under the microscope, practically anything and everything we had at the time. Do you know what we found?"

Daniel was not happy where this was going. He knew what Colson was talking about. This was the same evidence that he used for his papers before he found out about the Stargate. He kept quiet to let the man continue without interruption.

"Nothing." A shit eat grin appeared on Colson. "But **that's **what was _**soo** _interesting."

"No cracks, no damage outside from the elements. They were perfectly preserved. In fact, the pyramids were absolutely perfect in its creation. Not a micrometer out of place. The cuts in the stone had zero margin of error. How could humanity of the ancient era be able to have that level of engineering?" Colson opened a water bottle for a sip before finishing.

"Your papers came out into the limelight and… lets say no one was able to try and prove you wrong, or right." Colson gave him a very meaningful look.

_My god. _Daniel bit a curse as he stared wide eyed at the eccentric businessman. Never before did he think anyone would try and prove him right… or even wrong. His papers were beyond the realm of thinking that he figured it would be thrown away outright.

"And then you left the face of the planet." Colson finished. There was a manic gleam to his eyes that he didn't like.

Daniel slowly admitted, "Here I am"

"Here you are. The scientific method. A wonderful idea." Colson noted. "I wonder, did your illuminati friends take a bite that was more than you could chew? Our friendly alien did say they were 'invited' after-all."

"We didn't."

"No, I don't think you did; The Morse Message of 1962, SETI's efforts started by Carl Sagan with the Arecibo Message in 1974 and just recently the Cosmic Call last year. Humanity has attempted to invite extraterrestrial guests for a long time. In hopes to know that we are not alone." Daniel watched the man shake his head. "But that doesn't mean you didn't know. Not everyone is blind to the explosions in space a few weeks ago."

Apophis' attempt at invasion was seen?! Before Daniel could try to speak, Colson narrowed his eyes with a smile that wouldn't look out of place on a Goa'uld.

"Don't try to get yourself out of this Dr. Jackson. If I get taken away to some dark corner of the world, if I get assassinated, if my reputation is being slandered, if a fellow member of your secret suddenly walks up to ask if something was wrong. You'll prove my point with whatever happens afterwards. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. Some of us may not know the exact details, but we know when there's a curtain drawn in front of us."

At that Colson fell silent as he turned to watch the Alien stand. Daniel sighed just as the doors of the UN meeting opened, "I only hope your Illuminati friends don't sign their own execution when, not if, someone blows the whistle."

Daniel watched Colson walk away to speak with the various civilian guests of the building. All of them a big-name in different scientific fields. He could only notice them since they were the very ones that sat in that !nside Access broadcast room.

"You alright Danny?" He turned to greet Jack coming from inside the conference room.

Daniel shook his head, "I think they're onto us."

"You think?" O'Neill joked, only to stop when Daniel didn't give him the normal glare. Jack straightened himself up to whisper, "What happened?"

"We were too obvious." Daniel admitted. He proceeded to recount the entire encounter as Jack relayed information to Hammond. The ball was in their court, and he hoped they'd make the right course of action.

"We can't touch Colson." Jack started. He grimaced when he was given a sour look, "I'm not saying anything George Orwell style, but the man was named specifically by our Borg friend here."

"Borg, Jack?"

"Admit it. They're a hivemind probably machine race that traveled the stars for an unknown amount of years. They're the real life Borg." Jack played with the knowledge of tropes and cliches. "That said. Colson's the man in the spotlight. We can't touch him unless we invite something worse come our way."

"Got it." Daniel nodded. He noted the men and women walking out into the assembly area as guards start to unlock the doors to the Alien's spotlight. "How long's it been?"

"Thirty hours since the ultimatum." Carter interrupted with Teal'c following her behind. The Jaffa wore standard civilian clothing with a thick beanie to cover his marking. The group of four watched Hammond walk side by side with the President who walked next to the Canadian prime minister.

"I heard the Russians and Chinese sent ambassadors." Daniel said.

At that, Sam nodded. "The Spanish and French too."

Jack scoffed, "Borg ain't gonna like that."

"What about the Germans? United Kingdom?" Daniel pressed.

"It seems that with Samantha Carter's help in identifying them, their countries sent their leaders rather than a proxy." Teal'c spoke, nodding with a frown as he continued, "A wise decision."

"I saw the South Koreans come in with the Phillipinos, Indians and Pakistani fully intending to help us out. Japan's stuck here even if they didn't want to." Jack said, wringing his hands. "What's the count?"

"Not enough, Sir. Even if Russia and China aren't genuine, add Sweden, the Netherlands, and maybe Poland after being lenient; We're only going to represent just under 40% give or take an integer of our entire population. Nowhere near what the alien wants."

"And since they finished convening, I don't think we're gonna get any late additions."

"At least Kinsey got his butt handed to em."

Daniel nodded while turning towards the stand. "It's starting."

**YOU HAVE NOT SENT THE REQUIRED REPRESENTATIVE.**

Jack knew it was a bad idea from the getgo to come and try to plead to some alien Borg. If they were anything like the aliens they met through the Stargate, they didn't take kindly to attempts in running them through the hoops.

"You must understand, our planet is divided into various countries that have long histories with each other."

**THERE WILL BE NO EXCEPTIONS**

"We can't just get everyone to come and vouch for representation so quickly!"

**THE DECISIVENESS OF A CIVILIZATION RESULTS IN EFFICIENT BUREAUCRACY. THE CHANGES OF TECHNOLOGY WILL NOT CIRCUMVENT THE NECESSITY THAT COMES FROM EXTRAPLANETARY ADMINISTRATION.**

"But-but we aren't extraplanetary!" The man from Sweden sputtered to no avail.

**YOU WOULD OPEN PANDORA'S BOX WITHOUT UNDERSTANDING ITS IMPLICATIONS. FAILING TO CLOSE IT, THUS IT IS TOO LATE TO REVERSE THE SNAKES THAT WILL COME.**

Jack stiffened into a brick of tension when the alien stated those words. He turned to greet the dumbstruck expressions of his team with an unspoken question. They knew of the Goa'uld, then that meant they knew of the Stargate! The team watched the proceedings off to the side, giving them a good vantage point before the sight of an angry president.

He leaned over to whisper to their resident egghead. "Carter, You think it's possible they could have gotten it from us?"

"Sir, I'm not an expert in cyber-security." Started Carter. "But it's certainly possible with our technology. Even 'closed looped' security systems would be vulnerable."

**YOU ARE NOT READY. THE UNIVERSE IS IMMEASURABLE. IT'S REALITY, BEAUTIFUL, HOWEVER DANGEROUS AS BIOLOGY SUGGESTS. THE TRUTH HAS BEEN YET TO REACH, FOR THE MIND OF A PRIMITIVE IS A MERCIFUL ONE: YOU LIVE ON A PLACID ISLAND OF IGNORANCE IN THE MIDST OF BLACK SEAS OF INFINITY, AND IT WAS NOT MEANT THAT YOU SHOULD VOYAGE FAR.**

.

.

.

.

.

Jack had enough of the constant baby-talk. It started with the Goa'uld, then the Nox, Ohne and finally the Tollans were the last straw. He grudgingly agreed with some of the thoughts of the nicer aliens but they didn't understand where they were coming from. Jack admitted they were young and to take a page out of the Nox._ 'The very young do not always do what they are told.'_

But that was the point, Jack thought. Kids don't learn unless they experience, and kids don't experience unless they try. Sure they had been barking up the wrong tree a lot of the time, but they had the heart. If they didn't, the Tollans would never have been picked up on their dying planet.

The problem was the fact that the young were not listening and not learning. And how else would they learn if no one was there to say no? He had a mind to ask the Nox (being the total hippies they were) to help out humanity. Age comes wisdom, but stubbornness followed suit. Sure, they say our way isn't the only way, but theirs wasn't either! Jack said to himself.

They long thought it was gonna look like the old dog holding the pup out into the world, or Rafiki raising Simba to the savanna kingdom. But instead they got a smack of a lion throwing it's young into the ravine by Apophis marching in to nab one of their airmen.

.

.

.

.

Jack decided it was time to be assertive. To come in with the classic human swagger like that Colson fella and charm the alien's pants off (if they had pants). It worked well enough so far with other aliens through the Stargate, it wouldn't hurt to try. Thus emboldened, he pushed past the security detail, ignoring the voices of Carter and Daniel as he stood a bit away from the 'neutral representatives'. A bright spotlight shined down on him as he felt eyes stare solemnly.

He cleared his throat. "You folks should understand that we're out there, now. We might not have intended to try when we're so early and young… It might be our fault that we invited you, and might invite others, and we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff, but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race."

**A CHILD'S' CURIOSITY IS VAST. YET CHILDREN WILL ALWAYS BE AFRAID OF THE DARK, AND MEN WITH MINDS SENSITIVE TO HEREDITARY IMPULSE WILL ALWAYS TREMBLE AT THE THOUGHT OF THE HIDDEN AND FATHOMLESS WORLDS OF STRANGE LIFE WHICH MAY PULSATE IN THE GULFS BEYOND THE STARS.**

"I don't think it matters if it's fear inducing or awe inspiring." Jack responded with a shake of the head, "We're pretty stubborn and tenacious when we see something that catches our eye. And since you're here showing us the possibilities, I think our hunger for new adventures out there have been reignited. If the dangers out there are as immense as you say, it won't deter us, just invigorate us. But having a friend out there might help all of us."

The clearing waited for the alien to respond. Jack straightened his tie for a few minutes in silence, trying his best not to think about the future consequences that his superiors would lay on him when it was over. Of course, the more immediate consequences were on his mind.

**YOUR NAME.**

The sudden change in tone from the alien alarmed him. As quickly as he could, Jack smirked before holding a peace sign and quipped. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, two Ls. United States Air Force."

**WE SHALL RETURN IN TWO MONTHS. IF YOUR SPECIES SURVIVES THE FIRST TEST, THE INITIAL ASSESSMENT WILL BE REEVALUATED.**

Jack blinked several times. "What test?"

**YOUR PRE-UNIFIED WORLD WILL NOT SURVIVE THE OPPORTUNITIES OF THE INFINITE SEA THAT WILL PRESENT THEMSELVES. PROVE THE EMBRYONIC POTENTIAL WITH PLANETARY CO-EXISTENCE AS YOUR FIRST TRIAL, LEST INFIGHTING BECOME YOUR ALTERNATIVE AND SERVE A PREMATURE ENDING.**

And just like that, the alien lifted off into the atmosphere without preamble. The sight of the vessel stayed into their vision until they became a speck in the sky.

* * *

...

* * *

**Please leave a comment for me to get some input. I'll see if I can research less and write more during this time. Sorry for all the Italics and Bolds. Machine talk was selected to use Bold font until our Reaper decides to stop walking all mega-dramatic.**

**Word Count without Notes: +14,000 Words**

**Next update will be for RLV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses: You can skip this to the Line Break if you want if you're not interested.**

**ttunikitashtobert :** _To start off; Thank you for the input and your thoughts on the whole affair. Disclaimer, I'm not arrogant enough to say I understand these subjects of theoretical physics but I want to say I've tried to research all I could to wrap my head around the subjects concerning these various topics._

_I don't want to use the cliche way of every writer out there in FF, Movies, Books, or even Television and use the catch all term 'Quantum' everywhere I go so 'm going to try and not use it as best as I can. I subjected myself to understanding Quantum Mechanics more than the rest in attempts to wrap my head around Element Zero and its applications and how it would function in this setting. I'll reference some of the subjects if you can look into it to see where I'm coming from._

_Let's start with our Phlebotinum objects. Naquadah and Element Zero._

_Naquadah is easy to understand and use. I'm not downplaying it by any means, it's incredible. But if we set the uses and applied technologies used in canon aside(Because the things that use it, use it for power more than anything else). Naquadah is at its core, an amplifier/superconductor. It supercharges energy added into it and disperses energy at magnitudes higher than it was originally put into it. It can also be used as a superconductor in practically any temperature. They can use it in weapons, armor plating, clean energy, the stargate is made up of the stuff... By canon, it's also an actual chemical element, so any isotopes and variations of Naquadah, like Naquadria is based on this rarely found and heavily mined material which then amplifies its uses even further beyond! It's a godly element, and I don't deny that._

_Element Zero however... It's complicated. More Complicated. It does a few things like Naquadah, like used to create energy, but it's incredibly different. It's not even an Element! At its core; A positive current increases mass, a negative current decreases it. But there's so much more. For instance, it creates and manipulates dark energy, a primary force in the universe itself. Dark Energy is in of itself what WE in our universe theorize as the cause of the expansion of our universe, believed to be the final form of energy when the universe finally dies out one way or another._

_Even more, It's confirmed in canon that Eezo isn't just rare or difficult to acquire. It's god damned improbable to even discover. Humans, Turians, Asari, Salarians and many others had to be GIVEN Element Zero by the form of refined isotopes or highly concentrated groups for them to even see it._

_Eez0 isn't an element. It isn't even a piece of 'matter' in the traditional sense if my research into various forums from actual people from science fields has anything to say about it._

_2012 was the first year we observed the Higgs-Boson. After what amounts to centuries of scientific investigation, we've found it. A particle that fundamentally changes our knowledge of the universe. How many other fields, particles, and effects that bind the universe together are we missing? Something that the universe and I hope multiple universes are made of._

_Eez0 is quite possibly another(Higgs-Boson material) living under the circumstances as Higgs. A new 'element', capable of ensnaring particles that are nothing like anything in the known universe. It emits a field like nothing we've ever seen. It's not reverse gravity, or electrostatic/magnetic, not kinetic or even massive._

_As far as I know, it negates part of several other fields (Via Quantum Field Theory?Density Matrix?Quantum Gravity?Scattering Theory?). It doesn't have mass in any way that we can measure. Not because it lacks objects which are massive (electron, proton, neutron), but because the field it emits is capable of displacing/negating mass. Think about what that means. An element capable of existing outside of mass. But then, also outside of inertia, friction, almost anything contingent on having mass! Everything it does is a side-effect of this field, but if we have such a hard time observing it in the first place, imagine what it's doing that we don't know about… At its core, Element Zero is contradictory yet complementary to the universal order._

_Photonic Matter? Maybe, I don't know. But that would mean a whole new element table if it ever exists._

_And then Mass Effect canon states it can be extracted! Eezo is generated when solid matter, such as a planet, is affected by the energy of a star going supernova. The material is common in the asteroid debris that orbits neutron stars and pulsars. Which means, it could possibly be extracted from the source; Pulsars, Neutron Stars, Quark Stars, Wolf-Rayet Stars and Singularities such as black holes themselves. How else did the Reapers get so much to make their armada? Hell, ships with Eezo NEGATE the effects of black holes' event horizon and/or accretion disk such as depicted and featted by Mass Effect 2 with the System's Alliance Normandy._

_So there is a notion. A very small and quite possible notion that Eezo can exist in Stargate. This also means Eezo could be extracted and used in the Stargate universe!_

_To put it short. I don't think Naquadah is a physical constant. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Maybe Mass Effect never found Naquadah naturally to start to understand it. But as you said about physical constants when it comes to string theory. I however believe Element Zero IS a constant in this fiction._

_Next comes technology. They both do the same thing for their respective universes. Some more or less than the other when it comes to certain applied effects. I do, however, think they are completely compatible with each other. Naquadah takes energy, directs and amplifies. Eezo takes energy and causes effects with it. Naquadah + Eezo (+ more Naquadah) equals WIN._

**WaMiLoe:** _I'd like to think Witness is giving Star-Child and Harbinger the biggest middle finger they can make. Add to the fact that Shepard could have rustled Harbinger's nerves if Mass Effect 2 and then Mass Effect 3 had anything to say about it._

_It's known in Mass Effect canon that every ship is basically an amalgamation of millions, billions, perhaps trillions or quadrillions of members of a species that were reaped by Harbinger and their 'grand belief/plan'. I just went the rational and I believe, logical route when it came to the reaper creation. The cores have to be made of something, why not all of the minds of the species that were reaped? Maybe the actual souls and spirits of the living beings to hint failed ascension? Why not have the hivemind be set to sleep-mode and then designated as 'drone units' under Harbinger unless they were activated like Sovereign (a ship with their own mind)._

_Then connect the dots that if they were forced into being a reaper, and then forced into sleep mode or blocked from control (like a host of a Goa'uld, or from one ascended to another), they'd have to have been enslaved for billions perhaps trillions of years (The age of the universe is consistently debatable as we can only see the 'known universe' and the known fingerprints of its birth in minor instances. The Cosmic Microwave Background radiation of the universe is incredibly faint and isn't as complete as people say it is as scientists still think it's only part of something bigger)._

_Speaking of many species….._

_The next rational step would be to prevent the loss of the 'loved species' as stated by Star Child in Mass Effect 3 (Species that did better or were unique or branched off from Eezo hand fed reaper technology. Or species that were using Eezo in conjunction with other unique technology were held on pedestals). These loved species were considered important and prioritized by Star Child._

_They lost a lot of their fleet against the protheans (How many 'Frigates, Destroyers, Cruisers' let alone DREADNOUGHTS, entire prime species were destroyed? They're whole cycles!). One of their biggest casualty numbers in a few cycles (One downed Dreadnought is worth at least 50,000 years so I'm erring on the side of caution). The best way to mitigate loss of 'representations of species that were culled' would be to share copies or samples of every reaper ship of the fleet with each other. So every reaper has a piece of each member's make-up (DNA, Hivemind member etc.) and a copy of each cycle's technological prowess (History, Blueprints, theories, achievements etc)._

_I think you can get where I'm planning with this._

**Predator1701:** _Can't say I agree fully with you on this about unity. To be honest with you. I'm a cynic. I admit I've moved away from being nihilist but I can't help but expect the worst in people. The bigger the group and the deeper the history, the more cynical I become. But I hope a lot, contradictory._

_"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche - Beyond Good and Evil/Chapter IV_

_In fiction, regardless of whether it's Halo, BSG, The Expanse, Warhammer, X-COM? I see the general patterns of humanity losing their way. Are they unified? In various ways they are, in others they aren't if you consider how much infighting they still have. Do they lose the soul of what Humanity is? In my opinion, they do. The soul of humanity is the good of a man. The paragon that makes tomorrow brighter than yesterday. History repeats; Russia, China, Germany, The Americas, Turkey, Hungary, India and Pakistan, the Romans, the Greeks, Ottomans, the Reich… to name a few... It's a damn shame._

_"I have already intimated to you the danger of parties in the State, with particular reference to the founding of them on geographical discriminations. Let me now take a more comprehensive view, and warn you in the most solemn manner against the baneful effects of the spirit of party generally._

_This spirit, unfortunately, is inseparable from our nature, having its root in the strongest passions of the human mind. It exists under different shapes in all governments, more or less stifled, controlled, or repressed; but, in those of the popular form, it is seen in its greatest rankness, and is truly their worst enemy._

_The alternate domination of one faction over another, sharpened by the spirit of revenge, natural to party dissension, which in different ages and countries has perpetrated the most horrid enormities, is itself a frightful despotism. But this leads at length to a more formal and permanent despotism. The disorders and miseries which result gradually incline the minds of men to seek security and repose in the absolute power of an individual; and sooner or later the chief of some prevailing faction, more able or more fortunate than his competitors, turns this disposition to the purposes of his own elevation, on the ruins of public liberty."_

_-Excerpt from George Washington's Farewell Address, United States 1st President Circa 1796_

**Apollonir:** _Thanks for saying so. I've always struggled that I end up being too focused on worldbuilding and setting the background events to close any loose holes or setting up future events before getting anywhere. It's a detriment but I also think it's a benefit if I ever get to the point I want to get to. Hopefully any payoff I reach is worthwhile._

**JOHN0713:** _I'd like to say again I regretfully consider myself a cynic. It does come off as a bit dark, but I consider it that way because I try to make a character out of Witness and when it comes to characters, I try to get into their heads and try to imagine what they'd do and how others react to them, not the way I want them to do. I do plan to make it more uplifting(All the blatant shout outs of Star Trek) but the dark times are always still there._

_Good news tho. This is in what I think to be early August of 1998 so canonically, a lot of potential problems in Canon/Earth will be glazed over or become a non-issue entirely. Sadly, I can't make it earlier than that or else the core of SG-1 won't even be there. I might change canon election years a bit considering real life US elections are on different dates. SG-1 timeline SHOULD have this being the start of new primaries and such, but I'm not well versed in political campaigns. Let alone the fact that Stargate never mentions it aside from telling us who the new president of canon USA is…. In season seven? If I remember correctly._

**Apedreitor:** _Very Ironic!_

**Meck Viking:** _I never liked the half-assed attempt Canon did with the International Oversight Advisory getting to Atlantis and the Destiny. It always rubbed me the wrong way. Better to rip the bandaid off and get it over with. Resulting in a more structurally sound foundation of Unified Tau'ri. The short term will be hell, but the long term? More funding, support, employment, etc. 'Do the job right. No games.'_

**Blackplant:**_ OPA! Have I got news for you!_

* * *

**_Chapter Here_**

* * *

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_Disengaging Faster Than Light_

_Disengage Successful_

_Initiating Multi-Dimensional Scans_

_Readings consistent to databanks_

_Gravitational fluctuations of Star Type O Variance NPM-115 within acceptable parameters_

_No signs of interference detected_

_Asteroid Field Type B Beta Metalloid Heavy Concentrate Located_

_Asteroid Field Type M Alpha Gravitation Compressed Located_

_Planetary Object Terrestrial Unit Type HG-C encountered post Supernova manifested as Type II Variance E Abundant is within point five standardized universal deviation... Located_

_Solar System deemed Optimal_

Various armor pieces and plating divided themselves to reveal glowing mass effect emitters, expanding their field far beyond to thousands of kilometers away. Energy consumption was negligible to the ship, as it's main reactor spewed into the green zone. This was to be the first system Witness would use to begin it's advancement.

Their first step in progress had been during its initial transition to Faster than Light Travel. The majority of their fleet normally limited themselves at a speed of 10,957 times the speed of light, done so not as a limitation of their abilities, but to allow a steady progression during ascension events. They had always kept themselves at a rough estimate to double the speed and capabilities of their victims, and so, as the species of the galaxy grew technologically, so did the fleet as they adjusted.

An organic would question why the fleet did this, however it was under the command of the Catalyst; this allowed organics an attempt to procure alternative answers to the questions the Catalyst had been given by their creators. The inclusion of the foreign element, Naquadah, did not change the effects of their mass effect fields. At least not yet. Witness reached the system within two hundred and twenty three standard galactic hours. During that time, the ship had undergone various changes.

Thousands of worker drones launched from within the ship, each one sent to surround various resource deposits filled with materials needed to expand their base. Witness had split it's processing units into two equal parts once the ship's internals had been renovated. One focused on creating fabrication hangers for the use of drones. The other was a research department, where any and all pieces of unusual subjects or technology would be stored, deconstructed, and applied to newly created technology.

The only source of advanced technology had come from the Goa'uld, and simulations of a projected force of a Hatak against them would not be fruitful. Most of the Goa'uld specimens were juvenile, however; the one most advanced in age were within the realm of cybernetic extraction. The information Witness gleamed from these Goa'uld wasn't much, but it helped regardless of the amount. The diminutive quantity of Naguadah was thoroughly scanned and experimented upon with everything they had, using every method obtained from their eons of experience.

Naquadah was a natural element. Witness were concerned with the fact that they did not have knowledge of such an element in their original universe. Did it exist there? It should have, as it was a building block of the universe, unless it was removed or locked from their understanding by order of Harbinger.

The answers from discovering Naquadah lead them to believe the latter, as the element had an atomic number of one-forty-two. Meanwhile Neutronium, an element used in their universe, had an atomic number of zero. Element Zero was not part of what organics considered as an 'element.' While it was curious, this wasn't something of import to the issues at hand.

They were confident Naquadah could be synthetically created, it was just a matter of converting raw elements atomically into what they needed. But such an effort required an incredible amount of resources and power to sustain. Synthetically creating elements was inefficient as well, with a majority of the resources being lost in the process.

It was necessary, the processors of the ship concluded together.

Much of the staple technology these Goa'uld utilized were based upon Naquadah. While they did not believe they would be as dependent on the material, it was necessary to use as it had simple yet robust properties. Witness would need time to fully understand its full capabilities. The system clock had fifty standard Earth days left, before the chance of encountering a species within the power scale of the Goa'uld.

And so Witness began to use the system for its own purposes.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Thor sat in his chair as his ship left the planet of Cimmeria. The call from a test the Asgard created was a surprise and at the moment, he did not believe it was a welcome one. Cimmeria's development had been disturbed by the 'Earthlings', Midgardians by another name. To know the Midgardians had begun to travel the universe was positive in his mind. The legacy of the Ancients would continue; A good report if he had to say anything about it when he decided to send it to the High Council.

What was fascinating was the fact that Daniel Jackson mentioned an advanced species that formally introduced themselves to the Midgardians. The humans called it 'Witness.'

Midgard wasn't part of the Protected Planets Treaty, and thus Thor didn't have a commitment to investigate. Yet it was an unknown variable; Samantha Carter mentioned that the unknown was most likely ignorant of the Goa'uld, and they had promised to return to Midgard in twenty days when she spoke.

Was the unknown going to become a new faction in the galaxy? Did this 'Witness' have plans for the inhabitants of this galaxy? They did mention this species was 'extragalactic' in the children's eyes. It was entirely possible the Asgard could begin diplomatic talks. There was also the opportunity for obtaining biological samples from the Witness. While Thor wasn't a researcher tasked to assist in the revitalization of their species, all members were welcome to help in any way. It was always possible, no matter how little, that this Witness could help them with DNA samples.

With that in mind, Thor commanded his ship to change course and stop within two hundred lightyears of Midgard. While it wasn't likely this Witness would stop at a reasonable distance from the planet, it was also unlikely that they had a method of faster than light travel better than his own. He moved a stone on his command panel to initiate a scan for synthetic anomalies within a two thousand lightyear radius, ignoring Goa'uld movements.

A ping showed itself on Thor's screen.

"Fascinating," Thor said. The results were tagged with markers that hadn't been used in thousands of years. It was one of the few resources the Asgard used before it was replaced by Neutronium. In fact, few of the advanced civilizations of their era and after the four great races period used this resource, ever since the Ancients discarded their achievements. To see a species use this material proved it to him that this was likely the 'Witness.' The Biliskner turned by Thor's command, entering into hyperspace and dropped out in a reasonable time.

Thor's sensors pinged from numerous worker drones. Hundreds of thousands flew at a remarkable pace as they continued to mine various ores from asteroids surrounding the Neutron star. The Star itself was affected by synthetic control rods piercing it's core, plasma fumes channeled into pipes leading into the devices, while drones carried materials to and fro. A material reading from the Biliskner indicated that Naquadah was being synthetically created. It was grossly inefficient by Thor's readings, but it was more than enough considering the input was a Neutron star.

Following the structures encompassing the star, images of half-completed space stations were placed around the system as a steady stream of drones transported material to and from a local planet's surface. At the center of the industry was a single ship. A quick scan indicated inferior weaponry and a power system that lacked the robustness races using Naquadah or Neutronium had taken for granted.

A thought had occurred to Thor that it could be the work of Replicators. However this wasn't consistent, as Replicators had never shown a higher level of intelligence or sapiance.

No, this was an advanced civilization Thor realized. Not a primitive, not a child. It lacked many things that were considered staples in this galaxy, but worked around those limits with exotic methods. This species was grossly under-equipped to survive in this galaxy but without a doubt, this was not a young species, it was a peer.

Thor began with a formal spike of the Biliskner's sensor array to make himself known, and the other ship obliged. Both met at a safe distance between each other before Thor activated a stone on his command console. A high intensity scan started as readings appeared before his panels.

"Most unusual; It has biology Interlaced with mechanical form, multiple DNA sequences, an inaccessible electromagnetic field?" The readings gave more questions than answers, and Thor wanted to find out more. The next set of interaction was uneventful as Thor began with a transfer of basic information of the Chemical Elements; The true universal language any advanced civilization would understand. The four races used this before they began originating language interactions, and after the alliance's dissolution it remained a test for any young race to understand the complexities of the universe. The gate that opened into communicating with higher, more ancient factions.

As expected it didn't take long, only confirming Thor's intuition; This was a peer. Over the course of a few hours information more nuanced that the Universal one could fulfill was shared, followed by physics, mathematics, the concepts of primitive machine code, logic and ethics. Soon enough they were finally able to speak with an equal understanding so that misinterpretation was improbable.

"Greetings, I am Thor. Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet and a member of the Asgard High Council; The ruling body of the Asgardian people." Thor started, speaking in the Asgardian language. Witness responded back with basic conventional lines, he thought it interesting that they did not identify with a species. The situation was getting more serious as further information was shared. This new development required the entirety of the High Council and Thor asked for the ship's cooperation.

"The Asgardian High Council is located on the planet Othala within the Ida galaxy. Please accompany me to continue formal negotiations."

**"That will not be probable. We have a previous arrangement and we are incapable of an acceptable faster than light velocity for the time restraints."**

"That is understandable." Thor nodded. His hands moved to command the ship to prepare a tether. "My vessel can extend it's hyperspace bubble to allow another vessel to follow me in Faster than Light Traversal."

**"By our calculations, one minor discharge of your weapons will bypass our defense systems and destroy us without issue. We cannot refuse."**

Thor blinked slowly, "I will not force you."

**"We will not refuse."** Witness responded in monotone. A pod the Biliskner identified as a communications relay launched out of the ship as it moved closer to his own. Thor shook his head, knowing the ship couldn't see him. Was it cynicism?

A full copy download of what Thor labeled as 'Reapers', 'Ascension', 'Catalyst', 'Harbinger' and the records of a space-time anomaly were packaged and sent to Othala before they both entered the hyperspace window. Truly, this required a great amount of discussion.

Travel time to Othala was lengthened due to the fact that he had to take Witness, effectively the relics of multiple species from a reality not his own. It was saddening to see a race that had been subjected to what the Goa'uld could only imagine, but it had happened before, generations ago.

The sight of Othala appeared before Thor's eyes as he disengaged the trails of energy attached to Witness and opened a comm link. "The Asgard has technology that nullifies the Electromagnetic Field you've identified as an 'Indoctorination field'. You need not restrict the ability that you cannot control."

A specially designed landing pad was opened for the Asgard's guest and Witness landed without issue. Thor transported to the High Council and began deliberations with the others.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

"I do not like this," Penegal spoke after a week of intense discussion. Thor sat with them alongside Assir, Rhon, Vidar and Freyr. Witness, or rather a holographic image of them in their amalgamated avatar of flesh and chitin, stood at the bottom of the council hall, waiting. A shield encompassed its avatar and around the council to prevent them from being overheard.

Vidar shook his head, "It isn't something we should be surprised about, Panegal. Throughout our time among the stars we've seen races commit acts of such atrocity before. Others on a similar scale."

"True," Penegal acquiesced. The images of past and previous 'cycles' as Witness informed them appeared. "Unlike those races, such as the Goa'uld, this was not done out of vanity or greed. It served a real if not misinformed and futile reason. The prevention of organic destruction from synthetics."

"The continued existence of Organic Life, by any means necessary." Assir muttered.

A solemn silence befell the council and Thor nodded, "It is incredibly coincidental to our war with the replicators. Only this time, our enemy is not sapient."

"We must remember, Witness was not the instigator of such a genocide. Indeed, they were a young race that had begun to explore the outer reaches of their galaxy before this... Harbinger began it's war." Rhon spoke out of consideration for the being they spoke of, and many nodded in agreement.

"One cannot expect a race, as young as they were, with four thousand years of peace to respond to such aggression." Freyr started. "This ideal of 'Ascension' as every Reaper spoke of brings too many memories of our own experiments."

"And our denial to pursue such an answer to our Genetic degradation." Thor nodded. "It is safe to consider them to have a high value in the concept of self-determination."

"Of course," Rhon added, leaning back in his chair. "These 'Reapers' were nothing more than mechanical drones with very little control over their actions. The limbs of a lifeform without thought nor awareness. They had been stored as their bodies were used."

"Has none of you thought of the DNA remnants, not to mention the files of genetic information the vessel would have?" Assir mentioned, his hand raised to put the point across. "They have millions if not billions of galactic years worth of biological information. Each of these cycles had been worth at least fifty thousand years. The Reaper fleet was composed of tens of thousands of their capital ships, including the smaller vessels such as cruisers, frigates and destroyers and we have a composition of the DNA structures of the advanced sapient races. Need I mention the files of DNA strands that did not meet the standard of Harbinger?"

Freyr nodded, "True."

"The Reaper fleet past the Prothean Cycle as stated by Witness had eighteen thousand capital class ships and they had lost triple that number against the Protheans. Include the losses of at an estimate of five capital class Reapers per cycle at minimum…" Thor quickly crunched the numbers. "Historically, there had been several Prothean level resistances."

"two hundred thirty thousand capital class and four hundred thousand smaller vessels at maximum have ever been created." Vidar continued. "That's six billion five hundred million years of the universe's life by standard time."

"Such devastation." Thor ended finally. "And this does not count the non-sapient lifeforms that were destroyed."

"This Reaper experiment reminds me too much of how the Ancients worked on their projects." Penegal confirmed, shaking his head. A hand went up to stabilize it as he continued, "While the Ancient were brilliant, they were not without fault."

"We cannot compare the numbers of casualties done by action or inaction from the Ancients. Let alone speak of ours. Both are different in scale." Freyr added. "Needless to say, none of the four races were without fault."

"Then let us not speak of such a thing." Penegal concluded, "Moving forward, They without a doubt would find animosity with the Goa'uld. Replicators as well, have you informed them of their existence?"

"Yes, Witness was outwardly displeased when I forwarded the files." Thor nodded to the council as he spoke.

His compatriot Freyr finished after. "Then we may have an ally."

"An ally who is a machine, may I remind you." Assir emphasized only for Rhon to counter just as quick.

"One born of flesh, transformed by another into an abominable tool."

Vidar shook his head when the debate started to come along in circles once more. "Nonetheless, an ally is desperately needed in these dark days."

"Is the council in agreement of our actions?" All members shared glances at each other once Freyr spoke.

Most nodded their heads while Penegal hesitated before agreeing. "I will note my displeasure of this, however it is the best option laid out before us."

"Then it is agreed." Vidar spoke after.

Assir nodded his head slowly, "I agree, with precautions"

"Trust but verify, the Furlings taught us this lesson." Freyr reminded.

Thor added the question purveying Rhon's mind, only for said councilor to shake his head. "And the Nox?"

"They left their sins behind long ago, but theirs are more ghastly than ours"

The room lulled into silence as Freyr commanded the shield to dissipate. "Indeed. Let us proceed"

**"You have decided,"** Witness said to them through the hologram. It's spiney image is seen as cybernetic tubes pulsed through flesh and bone. Freyr responded without hesitation as the speaker of the council.

"While we have no ability to send you back, we can see you have no desire to return." The hologram remained a steady yellow as it spoke.

**"No. The fleet will likely reconnect and force our core into submission."**

"However we cannot let you venture within the galaxies at your leisure." Freyr continued, getting to the matter at hand. "You are a resource many would attempt to obtain."

**"Our combat capabilities would be inadequate, yes."**

"The Asgard proposes an alliance." The speaker started only for Witness to interrupt, glowing brighter in a calming blue.

**"Our enemy has already been designated. The Replicators are a natural enemy to the projected answer of Harbinger's experiment regardless of its validation."**

The council nodded together in agreement, it was good to confirm what they thought. "Yes, however we cannot simply allow you to combat the replicators as we have had difficulty ourselves. No doubt your weapons, much less your synthetic countermeasures, will not be effective"

**"Your species battles on three fronts."** Witness responded,** "The Replicators, the Goa'uld, and your Genetic Degradation."**

"You know of it?" Freyr spoke, leaning back. While it wasn't normal for a race to notice their issues, they realized their guest was a bio-synthetic. Their history of genetic engineering was vast, no doubt they had biological scanners installed in their body.

**"Our chassis is made with flesh. While inferior, our technology and expertise is bio-synthetics and genetics."** Witness explained, **"Your forms have been in use for millennia. There is degradation after continuous use of genetic modification compiled with cloning procedures. Did you clone from a result and not the original template?"**

Freyr nodded, there wasn't a need to answer directly. "Then you know what we want, your files much less the flesh used to create your vessel contains DNA strains. How many distinct DNA strands do you contain?"

**"Twenty billion four-hundred eighteen million DNA bio samples, Ten to the power of eight DNA strains of sapient life forms and ten to the power of thirteen DNA strains of non-sapient lifeforms in electronic form."** Witness answered after a brief pause. **"You propose a trade?"**

"Yes, I wish for samples of your DNA strains. In return…" Freyr left the sentence open and Witness took it gracefully.

**"We have thoughts on addressing the primary argument for the creation of the Fleet."**

"You wish to confirm or deny by experimenting on the possibility of coexistence between organics and synthetics?" The idea took root and was quickly followed by, "This will require extensive precautions in case you encounter a situation much like the Replicators. Can these experiments be quarantined?"

**"Correct. Throughout the various cycles there have been numerous events of which organics have created synthetics."** Witness explained, **"Many of these cycles can be labeled in differing factors and situations; however, 40% of cycles with synthetic beings were in an era of near coexistence before they had been harvested. Many species during their war against the Harbinger wared among themselves or allied together, some questioned Harbinger the purpose of the harvests and suggested various possible answers. Answers Harbinger denied."**

A file was quickly transferred for the Council to view. It was an engineering blueprint for Witness' experiments.

**"With knowledge of the potential hazards of synthetic intelligence research; the location will be enclosed in a physical shell for quarantine as the center will be the star of a system surrounded by the materials excavated from the planet and asteroid belts. Additional research will continue at the location."**

"Acceptable. This will result in you having a near permanent residence in the Galaxy of where you landed. How long do you estimate for you to complete the creation of the facility?"

**"Without interruptions, point-zero-one Cycles or five-hundred Dark years."** Witness answered. **"We do not ask for the assistance in engineering, only for continued isolation until it is completed."**

"We can propose a better solution." Freyr suggested. An idea that could help everyone in the long run. "That galaxy contains Goa'uld and the planets under the Protected Planets Treaty. We have technology to encompass localized space to dilate time. In return for using this technology on your system and increase the rate of time for five hundred years."

**"You desire for us to patrol and enforce the Protected Planets Treaty without interrupting the progression of advancement by those primitives on those planets."** Witness concluded. **"Acceptable."**

"The creation of this artificial solar structure is of great use to all parties. Your research in synthetic intelligence could assist us in combating the Replicators." Freyr added. "We would also like to be allowed to monitor your experiments and use your location to further our own research in genetic degradation. A scientific alliance."

**"Reasonable. In return you will not supply us with foreknowledge of technology that utilizes Naquadah, Naquadria, Trinium or Neutronium. Reaper doctrine was preservation and assimilation of technology. Optimal procedures are to utilize and experiment cycle technology with acquired Naquadah."**

"That is more than acceptable for the Asgard. However this makes the alliance unbalanced." Freyr countered, "We will modify your vessel to remove your dependence in that Reaper form. Your Electromagnetic Field emitter will be modified as well as it would affect more primitive races. Your biological samples will be returned to you after the operation in storage units."

**"You will join us to monitor the events of the Humans."**

"The Midgardians. Yes, you have initiated contact with a young race too soon before their time."

**"They have already encountered the Goa'uld. Humans like all other species will not stop there. It varies by civilization however the notion of a greater universe will spur or restrict aggressive actions done in fear. We have also given them a test if they prepared for venturing beyond their planet. They will be rewarded if they succeed."**

"The Midgardians were the instrument that allowed us to meet a Daniel Jackson on the planet of Cimmeria." Freyr responded in agreement. "They should be rewarded for being an intermediary as it was no small venture."

"Then the Alliance has been created."

**"The Alliance has been created."** Witness echoed.

Thor noted it had taken seven Migardian days for the operation to complete. A portion of the DNA samples were handed over to the genetic researchers, and the rest were returned into a newly redeveloped and hollowed out vessel. Witness could now change and move their central core, something that bothered much of the Asgard as it was similar to old Experiments originating from the four great races. Thor took the Biliskner with their Time Dilation Device installed and towed Witness to its system.

There were thirteen Midgardian days before they would appear. It seems that Thor would need to decide what to and to not inform the humans of their galaxy at large.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

"What a fixer-upper," Jack said aloud with a grin on his face as he looked over on the horizon. The entirety of SG-1 sans General Hammond sat by an outdoor cafe table on Crete Island. Jack shook his head and remembered what had happened since the Borg's ultimatum.

The world turned on its head the moment the alien left and Earth could breathe. Thousands of riots appearing during first contact exploded out into more and more civil unrest. If the news coming in was right, no matter where it was every country had packs of thousands and more; some peaceful while others violent.

Dozens of countries rose and fell, or rather that was what the News would say every time they opened their mouths. Most if not all regularly scheduled broadcasting, shows, cartoons for children, talk shows, sitcoms, even sports were cancelled. That didn't help matters.

The SGC went into standard operations with a dedicated wing set up with Carter at the front, learning as much as they could with the alien outside of missions. It did well for a time; the next few weeks passed without problems despite having a few issues with Jack's instant rise into stardom. They went to Cimmeria and had to try and clean up their own mess. The moment Thor (an alien apparently) showed up, Jack wasn't sure if this was a wise idea. It wasn't a good impression when you suddenly walk home and see your front door smashed open like a tin can. _Buuut_, the Asgard didn't say or do anything aside from kicking the Goa'uld out like it was a cakewalk. The moment SG-1 came back from Cimmeria was where everything went to chaos.

They were leaked. Stargate Command was exposed in a massive data breach. The entire operation was being investigated from top to bottom, but they haven't found anything, and if they did they didn't do anything about it. Jack personally thought it was the cook in the mess but couldn't prove it.

Area-52. That was their codename dubbed by the public thanks to dozens of investigative journalists with intensive accounts, revealing various leaks coming from everywhere; from the supply lines to the administration to the Pentagon. Some went the subsidy and civilian contractor route and the works of Daniel's 'Landing pads for Aliens' came back with a vengeance. Spearheading the archeologist's name and reputation above and beyond 'famous.' All were protected by confidentiality clauses as 'reporter's privilege', but it didn't help anything when some of those sources were arrested and awaiting trial.

That... That sparked worse riots from central cities to rural countryside everywhere. From the deep south to the midwest, central plains, the riverlands and the isolated mountains. Protests, riots and everything he could name sprung out of the woodwork. Jack's opinion didn't matter but it said something when the big man Daniel Ellsberg himself showed up on the news because they started harassing the oldtimer for words on the matter.

Jack wondered if this was the entire plan the Alien had. Why waste energy when it could use the primitive's weaknesses to have them kill each other? But he thought otherwise when he remembered the words. 'Prove to us' in nicer words, or shoving an asteroid towards Earth like leaving a crockpot to cook was a lot easier than waiting for Earth to self-destruct.

The colonel took a sip of his water to cool himself under the warm sun. Daniel was being heckled by other archeologists, reporters and whoever else, while Carter was heard in the distance arguing with a large number of 'eggheads' at another table. Teal'c, glad to see the big man chow down on some fish dish was across from him as he listened to the massive work around him.

Their status (United States) and credibility on the international scale worsened once General West showed up on an 'exclusive' recounting operation 'Blue Book' (Heavily redacted). They couldn't fool Jack or the rest of the SGC, he recognized that voice behind the black curtains, screen, blurred face and even voice pitcher. Catherine and Paul Langford were harassed by mass media the moment old files from World War II experiments of a 'Doorway to Heaven' magically showed up at a newsroom table.

With pressure coming from both within and outside the nation, the highest echelons of the government slowly informed the masses of Stargate Command. They were now publicly known, only loosely and shadowed with the greatest level of secrecy available. This wasn't mentioning what happened to other countries.

Dozens of nations fell to mass riots or coups. Some militarily, others peacefully, or as peacefully as one could think of it considering their pasts. Swathes of UN council members were only recognized in name only, from the moment their homes flipped upside down. That made way too many problems.

A certain percentage of countries knew they were needed if they could fulfil the ultimatum or 'test' of the Alien and they used everything they could to get what they wanted. Emergency meetings were constant and done everyday. Political speakers were locked up in the UN conference room for hours or even days on end, oftentimes members went at each other with fists during debates which led to worse situations (or better depending on who asked).

Suffice it to say, politics coupled with their limited deadline forced Earth to make some big changes. This included compromises, sacrifices and alot of 'fake it until you make it' attitudes for the world. Before the major powers, or rather, the 'stable countries' of the world, matured enough to join hands, every country experiencing massive upheaval pressured the rest of the world to comply.

Nations outside the superpowers pressured for more recognition and representation in the 'New World Order' as some newly created governments spoke about. Population based representation wasn't fun, considering as time passed the superpowers caved after they handed out olive branches. While it was way over Jack's paygrade, the Colonel had to acknowledge the relationship between them, Russia and China moved forward despite the higher echelons of those governments clenching their teeth all the while.

The United Nations was gone. Or at least the UN Jack knew and remembered from the past got smashed into a new, hastily made organization whose name was still under debate. The thousands of Science Fiction fans from around the world made themselves known with 'suggestions' on that. The overarching 'Fake it until you make it' mentality could be seen with the glimpse of hope; Earth wouldn't fail with their 'test.' Jack knew they were primed with all the nukes they could muster, but expected they wouldn't be able to put a dent on the thing if push came to shove.

At the end of the day Crete Island was bought by the UN (or was it the UF, or the ESF, or whatever they were going to call themselves). Countless regiments of respective national and the new 'UN' engineering corps landed only a few weeks ago and went straight to work. A city was planned, an official capital of Earth and her future colonies if they made it off planet, and not a single speck of dust was going to be out of place. Jack didn't need to imagine the bureaucratic nightmare that would be the island's management, since it was there the moment work started.

It was the final day of the two month wait and Earth just barely completed a conference room for the planned 'Earth Capitol' or 'Earth Parliament' or 'Earth Senate'. Jack got a look at the design, and wowza, it was a real go getter of a blueprint; giant pools, dozens of fountains separated by long grass and clay roads, dotted with gardens and monuments, all surrounding a giant building made with every architectural technique in the book, supported and built into spiraling glass planes because nothing screamed more 'futuristic' than glass. The city itself was the most ambitious design in all of history but it would probably take decades to finish.

"Any idea when the Alien will show up?" Jack asked as he stood to walk towards a nearby public gathering. A foundation was applied for public gatherings when the conference building was completed, and several media channels flooded in as the deadline closed. A temporary radio transmitter was installed with a prerecorded message for the alien's direction. Some wondered if the Alien would understand Earth's message, but were refuted when the words 'they haven't gotten it wrong yet' were voiced.

"We're not sure, Sir." Carter answered, following the colonel as Teal'c and Daniel trailed behind. Now that the meetings with various colleagues were over they were free to spend their time before the main event. "The ISS is on twenty-four seven watch and Witness communications, we'll see them eventually."

"Do we know their definition of time? And what timezone would you think they were talking about?" Daniel asked behind them. "They could show up at three in the morning and we'd have no idea."

"It is best to consider the alien will apply to Earth time, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered with a nod. "They had left the planet at noon. Add two months and as of now, we are only minutes away."

"Or if they come at noon again then it's seven PM here." Jack joked with a shrug. "If it doesn't work, we wait a few more days. Who knows, they might forget-"

"We're getting something!" A man far off in the distance shouted, alerting everyone to look. "Contact! Contact! The ISS is speaking of an alien vessel three kilometers from the station!"

"Is it them?!"

"I don't know, wait." The man started, "It is! They say it looks different than before, likely a different ship but it's the Witness!"

"Places people!" Another called out. Following him was a group of security personnel that started to lead others to less congested areas. Jack and SG-1 moved along to congregate with the United States representative, a man named Richard Woosley. How he got the position was above Jack's paygrade too, but regardless, aside from the hastily stopped construction workers, military personnel from a long list of countries and Blue Hats, there were hundreds of public figures ranging from scientists to reporters and political figures. It didn't matter where they went, it was going to get crowded fast. Jack ignored the blinking lights from the cameras as anchors did their job while they waited.

The sky slowly darkened as a black shadow descended to the island. Wings of fighters flew patrols overhead for security. The noises coming from the jets were distinct, the real issue was the fact that no sound came from the alien ship during its descent. Sure, the air cut and blew on whatever metal the ship was made of, but Jack couldn't hear anything normally heard in movies, or Goa'uld motherships for that matter.

Jack raised a brow after getting a look at it. "Is it just me or does that look like a stingray?"

The ship didn't land like the previous one did (thank god it didn't) but it wasn't the same as the last. It was flat and wide like a boomerang or frisbee, all smooth with the cliche futuristic curve on it. To be honest it appeared a lot like a B-2 Spirit when looked at the bottom, with its straight edges sanded down until they saw the ship's back or tail, being an actual spike like fin protrusion.

"We can get a better look after we get enough pictures. But it looks more like a Manta Ray, sir." Carter said off to the side. Her eyes scanned the floating vessel a few kilometers above and away from them. "It looks marginally smaller than the cuttlefish design. Was there a reason for the Witness to use something else?"

"Maybe it had capabilities that were not in the previous." Teal'c started, "A transport?"

"It's a hivemind T. The brain is off somewhere in a galaxy far far away." Teal'c raised a brow towards Jack's response. The clear reference wasn't ignored.

"Makes me wonder what the true mothership is." Daniel mused. "And where it is."

Lights blinked on the ship, forming up into intermittently pulsing lines interconnecting to each other like pieces of a shell or armor plating. A beam of pure light. The act of pure fiction came to life before them, a visible laser that shot down to the ground a couple feet away, directly at front and center of the mass. Everyone including SG1 looked at in amazement (considering most things that were exotic normally attacked them).

"They sure like purple."

Weird blocky cubes and hexagons grew from the laser, one layer at a time until an object was formed. It was diamond shaped with pointed edges going up and down, floating in front of everyone until pieces split apart, as more and more 'hexagon blocks' disconnected and reattached itself in front of them. All to form a seven foot glowing eyed robot.

O'Neill whispered, "I take it back. We're meeting with a Transformer."

It was a gangly thing with really long limbs and tiny platforms serving as feet, colored in a metallic black that could easily redefine the color. White plating stuck or floated by the closest thing Jack called knees, around the waist, wrists, elbow, shoulder and sides of the head to save space. It was as if an artist tried one of those 'inner demons' portraits trying to define what 'human nature' looked like, considering it looked vaguely human but stretched out to make it uncanny. The hands weren't anything like a humans; it had five digits but the pinky was opposable, and upon gazing closer he saw it wasn't a hand, it was a claw. Finally two larger armor plates were attached to its back folding inward and upward like wings or missile pods.

The single word that could describe this alien was, uncanny, or weird. They'd have to get used to it; Better a weird robot alien instead of an Eldritch Abomination or worse, a _Xenomorth_.

"**You have yet to self-destruct."** The alien's words (Witness Jack recalled), while less harsh as before, came out more as a statement rather than a question. "**Acceptable."**

"Yes, well. We had originally assumed you would continue to have a larger form and we stood here to greet you. We have a building that's still under construction." The new but temporary speaker for Earth started. The man's voice didn't waver (a plus in Jack's book) as he gestured towards the aforementioned building. "If possible, we invite you in. We can get seats although I doubt you would accept the gesture seeing as you're mechanical."

**"A rational conclusion. To alleviate biological stress, we will join you. You may go in advance."**

The speaker quickly asked, "Is something wrong?"

**"You have proven yourselves."** Witness stated, turning their head to the sky. **"Another faction will join us."**

SG1 shared a look behind the growing murmurs and shouts.

"A-another?" There went the steadiness in the speaker's voice.

A physical tear in spacetime itself broke apart at the seams. Jack sucked in a breath; He recognized it from weeks ago on Cimmeria, a certain hammer shaped powerhouse. The clouds above the sky parted and he turned to their archeologist to whisper harshly, "Danny, What did you do?"

**"The Asgard."** As Witness finished, a musical chime followed by a bright flash of light sparked, forming the body of a metallic hovering chair with a small grey bodied alien seated in it. The creature nodded once.

"Greetings Midgardians. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, and the representative of the Asgard High Council."

The walk to the conference room was filled with silence. The information was reeling for members that were briefed on the SGC, but it wasn't just that. The sudden addition of another galactic people? Race? Faction? Whatever, it broke every prepared speech or greeting the UN drafted for use and the public… Jack could guess they were floored as well. Let alone Thor and his Chariot (SG1 distinctively remembered that unforgettable encounter) called themselves Asgard. Still, the walk gave everyone enough time to adjust.

The conference room was a lot like the General Assembly Hall in New York City. Rows of long tables started from the wall and stretched out towards the center in a circle, while each was slightly raised to allow extra sight much like an amphitheater. The top and edges of the room were viewing areas for non-committee members like the media. In fact every bit of free space at the top was filled with cameras.

Thankfully Jack and his team sat somewhere in the middle away from that mess. World pressure of denying superpowers special privileges forced the United States and the rest of the formerly permanent UN Security Council members to not be seated in the front. To add salt to the wound, they were forced to sit with each other in hopes of 'future cooperation and unity,' but luckily they were placed far enough from cameras that the mics didn't pick up anything.

The notable difference was the fact that there wasn't a podium and they didn't face a wall, where normally there were seats or 'positions' for a leader or whatever they were. Instead, they faced the center of a raised platform, the 'circle' every table faced as if it was a literal theater. Honestly Jack figured a look like this wouldn't be out of place in Star Trek.

Witness and Thor stood and sat respectively at the center, looking at each other as the rest of Humanity waited on them. Some members nervously coughed as Witness raised one of their claw hands.

**"A gift in recognition for your current efforts."** From that single sentence, everyone in the room leaned forward in suspense. The digits from Witness' limb split apart into smaller claws as dim lights speared out into a small point in space a few inches above the hand. Layers of glowing pieces formed and connected together to form a hexagon the size of an Olympic discus.

"Carter, am I looking at what I think I'm looking at?" Jack whispered to the captain beside him.

"It's as if they're printing three dimensional objects no… Star Trek replication technology." Carter concluded in a thinking pose. "What are the energy requirements? The resources used for input? How efficient is it?"

"I'm wondering what the gift actually is."

The floating object flew above the two aliens as an energy wave rippled out and stopped at the room's edge. Once finished it moved in between the two aliens.

"It's finding the center."

The hexagon broke apart into pizza slice shapes, landing at the edges of the platform. The shapes opened up into something resembling TV antennas or giant folding 'ears' while lights synced together. Immediately images encompassed the room, forming into a ball followed by lines turning into shapes that caused the room to gasp.

"Holograms." Carter breathed. "The gift is a holographic projector. Look at that quality."

The image of Earth shrank as another object formed next to it. Jack recognized that as the moon followed by Venus, Mars, Mercury, then the rest of the solar system. The sun shined brightly at the center of the stellar map, including the asteroid belt and even the Oort cloud.

**"Let us begin."** Witness started and Thor followed.

"Under usual circumstances, The Asgard High Council would have refrained from contacting a young race or a less advanced civilization. Normally, the existence of your planet is minor to the powers of this galaxy and thus informing you would be nothing more than including undue stress. However; Midgard is an exception to the rule."

"May I ask why?" The earth speaker asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Your species has influenced this galaxy more than you realize. Are you informed of the Goa'uld and of the Stargate?" Thor asked. Jack leaned back on his seat to listen to what he could describe as the best briefing he'd ever had about the Goa'uld. Although he was the former First Prime of Apophis, Teal'c didn't have as much intel as the rank described him. Jaffa weren't well educated, they didn't learn or know critical information of the Goa'uld and their empire. Or rather 'warlords' in actuality.

The Hologram even gave them a nice map on what was Goa'uld territory and as much as a danger the SGC knew of them, it wasn't that bad. Case and point, Goa'uld territory was sparse instead of densely populated; standard Goa'uld motherships could only travel ten times the speed of light, and it would take some time for the technology pilfered from their fallen emperor's vaults for the much faster speeds to be widespread. Most if not all Goa'uld lords had control over territory that was in the range of one years worth of travel while larger, more powerful warlords delegated administration.

"The Goa'uld while many and barbarous are not without intelligence. The former leader of their civilization kept much of his most advanced technology to himself. This includes such things as their speed and efficiency in faster than light travel, weaponry and vast supplies of resources. Their overall territory is small comparatively to the galaxy, few have the capability to reach this planet."

Jack fixed his tie on the mention of Ra's death and the political conflict that ensued because of it. It was a massive galactic civil war, one which could only be imagined from Star Wars. Thankfully the war would last long (Hundreds if not thousands of years if uninterrupted), they would be preoccupied by internal conflict sprinkled with cloak and dagger routines.

The danger was still present however. Goa'uld still had a monopoly on the Stargate. All in all only a third or a fourth of the galaxy was under their control and they divided it into jigsaw puzzle pockets. Earth was at a far distance from the very edge so that was the good news.

The galactic map soon highlighted various star systems colored with a blue highlight. A long list of planets appeared in a list written in Norse Runes as Thor continued, "Normally as a civilization much lower in capability to an oppressive force such as the Goa'uld, we would recommend your inclusion to the Protected Planets Treaty. However; This would limit your potential as a civilization based on criteria the Goa'uld themselves ensured to prevent rebellions and counteragression."

"You must be an incredibly advanced civilization yourselves." The Earth speaker politely interrupted by raising his hand. "Is this not also your own Galaxy?"

Thor blinked before pressing a button on his chair and the map of the galaxy zoomed farther and farther out to reveal vague shapes that many realized to be other galaxies out there. "The Asgard are unable to combat the Goa'uld directly for the foreseeable future."

"This is the Ida Galaxy of where the High Council is located. This includes many of our primary worlds." Murmurs grew as Thor continued, "The Ida and Sten galaxies are under quarantine. The Asgard are currently involved with a conflict with an enemy more devastating than the Goa'uld."

A chill went down Jack's spine as he shared a look at the people sitting next to him. An enemy more powerful than the Goa'uld? How likely was it they'd come here? How far as the second and third galaxy? With that in mind, the man schooled his features and quickly nudged the Captain for clarification.

"We've theorized NGC3109 and the Antilla Dwarf to be around four point three million light years away. To know the Asgard have the capability to travel that far of a distance in a reasonable amount of time is… astonishing."

Daniel quickly asked, "How much would that be?"

"A year or less would be our definition of reasonable."

Teal'c raised a brow, "Truly the Asgard are something to be feared by the Goa'uld. To imagine such an enemy…"

"As such, The Asgard do not have the population nor the ships necessary to sweep and pacify this galaxy without endangering our own." Thor concluded. "We can only send small numbers of patrol and surveillance ships to defend the Protected Planets or to monitor the events of this galaxy. It is done routinely."

They watched Thor turn to Witness and spoke, "This is no longer the case. However You are still given the various choices laid out before you."

"And what are these choices, may I ask?" The voice of Earth spoke softly.

"Your choices are thus; Join the Protected Planets Treaty, Keep yourselves Isolated until a necessary time you are able to proceed, or continue as you were." Thor answered nodding to the other alien for them to speak.

**"The majority of the treaty concerns interaction between the Asgard and the Goa'uld; however we will inform you of the factors that will apply to your planet if you choose this option."** Witness spoke with the mechanical head turning to gaze at everyone in the room, their blazing 'eyes' piercing them with intensity. **"The treaty ensures your planet remains free from Goa'uld oppression. The System Lords of the Goa'uld, new and current, are expected to enforce this treaty on all members of their empire. In turn, the Asgard are to not use their technology to advance a race living on one of the planets, even to prevent a natural disaster."**

**"Treaty Law Section 326 states that no human planet will be allowed to advance technologically to a point where they may become a threat to the Goa'uld. Definition of "threat" rests solely with the High Council of System Lords. Subsection 42 of Treaty Law Section 248 states that the people on the planets cannot be artificially advanced through Asgard technological means. To do so would nullify the treaty entirely."** The members of the Assembly mulled through the quick explanation as Witness concluded, **"Suffice it to say, after negotiation with the Asgard, We shall be the enforcers of this... Protected Planets Treaty in this galaxy for the foreseeable future. There is much we can glean from these Goa'uld and as such it is not an unbeneficial arrangement with the Asgard. We are not constrained by the limitations of the Treaty."**

"And the other choice is to not be included in the Treaty. Does this mean we can ask for aid?" The gleam in the speaker's eyes could easily be seen by the Assembly.

Thor shook his head, "Without the treaty, the limitations upon the Asgard are not as severe. But under these conditions the Asgard will not aid you technologically, militarily or economically. Many exotic or mundane applications will not be assisted. The High Council would rather not influence primitive societies so severely. Statistically speaking, undue technological support is a detriment to the inferior planet involved, as they are commonly not socially enlightened enough to be responsible with such aid. Most if not all lead into self-destruction or a regression into baser instincts; the Goa'uld are an example of this as they are a society of primitive scavengers."

Witness shook its head and the Assembly feared the same answer, **"We are not as inclined. Technological and Societal uplift must be done with caution with constant monitoring of achievements to earn more aid."**

"What about scientific aid?" The speaker asked, many years of political experience allowed the man to catch a specific omit of words. "You said technological, military and economic aid is not possible by your laws. But what about guidance? To teach and educate instead of simply giving us something? Would your High Council deny this proposition?"

The Assembly watched Thor stare at the speaker long until the alien blinked slowly with a nod, before sharing a look with Witness. "The Goa'uld are by their societal nature paranoid of others as much as they of themselves. They are watchful for our influence, often monitoring space surrounding protected planets at a safe distance. For the sake of all the Protected Planets our involvement must be minimal and discreet. Even if we did not believe in harming your own development, for their sake we cannot simply give you what you require. The Asgard do not like influencing primitive planets beyond minor unseen aid, or monitoring in anticipation of those planets earning their place in the stars of their own merit."

**"Guidance is an acceptable method of Uplift."** Witness added.

Like many other members of the Assembly, Jack grinned in respect at the speaker in finding the loophole. Jack whispered, "So the Asgard have a prime directive. And our first contact says 'stuff it, I do what I want'."

"Indeed."

Daniel rubbed his chin whispering back, "Not sure which I approve more. The reasons Thor listed off are understandable warnings. Who expects a teenager to be responsible with a car when they're likely to take it for a joyride? And we're teenagers to them at most."

"Strength or skill alone does not make one experianced. Wisdom from a master is what transforms an apprentice." Teal'c rumbled beside them.

"I'll take a Kirk over a Picard any day."

Carter responded worryingly, "Sir, I don't like that thought."

"But we know Picard got more waves and clout in the Federation."

"Danny, don't remind me."

"Take your time in deciding what to choose. To conclude this meeting, the Asgard have decided to reward you." Thor concluded finally, gaining undivided attention. "As you may or may not know. Daniel Jackson and by association your planet, had been a minor intermediary to allowing the Asgard to interact and obtain alliances with Witness."

Jack could feel the eyes boring into Daniel beside them. The SGC was again going to be a bigger topic than before, and he could see the wheels of everyone's mind turning as Thor continued.

"We will artificially terraform this planet's natural satellite, commonly referred to as the moon by your planet." The assembly was once again floored into silence and Jack could see and hear desks cracking or groaning from the reaction. "In your terminology; Think of it as a... referral payment. Your moon will have stable and safe rotational force equivalent to your planet's atmosphere, water and vegetation. The process will take a week and that is how long you are given to deliberate on your decision on agreeing or refusing to join the Treaty."

Witness continued just as swiftly, **"Your fourth planet in this solar system, known as Mars to your society will undergo minor terraforming procedures as a reward for not ensuring self destruction from our initial encounter two months ago. This process will be slower."**

This… this was amazing. In two months no. In a year and two months into the Stargate Program they had obtained a boon that could only be seen in a movie series! This one thing just smashed all the naysayers demanding the SGC to shut down! Jack pinched his cheek, not believing what was happening in front of him. It took a whole minute for Jack to realize his hands were shaking. It was like Star Trek came to life and Picard was shooting finger guns at him while he did his little dance in his captain's chair.

"Okay… okay," It took awhile for the speaker to gain his breath back and no one blamed him for it. "By my meager understanding, neither have enough gravity to keep an atmosphere or a magnetic field…"

**"A minor inconvenience."** Witness smoothly dismissed.

"Maintaining a biosphere will be difficult, without upkeep it will wither and die within a thousand of your years." Thor said, nodding. "As part of the terraformation, you will be instructed to keep it from degrading. It is a gift, but a responsibility as well."

The Assembly was then informed that was the end. Both Witness and Thor concluded by welcoming Earth to a greater universe, then walked out the door to their ships. Both were preparing to do what they stated, terraforming parts of the solar system. Groups of people followed them at a safe distance as the space ships returned to their view. A musical chime sounded and Thor vanished in a flash of light once again.

Jack and SG1 watched the Asgard Mothership, the Biliskner, fly off to the moon already going to work. The ISS and every telescope in existence was probably going to watch the science fiction in action. Witness had yet to leave and turned to the group of humans behind them.

**"As stated before. The holographic projector is a gift, it has many functions. Use it at your own discretion."** Witness started. Their claw-like hand raised once again and everyone was able to get a better look at what was happening. **"In advance, we will be donating this in means of measuring your capabilities for future guidance. Your rewards are within this data storage device."**

A six sided cube, eight inches long by one inch wide, had just finished being 'replicated' and floated into the hands of the Earth assembly speaker. The man grasped it as if his life was on the line, and it probably was if the looks from everyone around meant anything.

A light beamed down from the Witness ship and the alien spoke their final words. **"We expect you not to destroy yourselves."**

The moment every human on Earth could see the moon spin beautifully in a dance with their home, with her glimmering blue oceans and luscious greenery; for once in their entire history all of Earth's nations shook each other's hands with a unanimous aspiration for a dream.

Earth made their decision to not join the Protected Planets Treaty.

Honestly, Jack thought it was all just for the publicity. Only time would tell.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Pain spiked into his chest from the brief session with the vile Rod of Anguish earlier before. Okon of Chulak was one of the few who had begun to follow the teachings of Bra'tac and the shol'va, Teal'c. Shol'va, a word of honor now as he had finally realized the greatest lies the false gods had given them. Yet the young warrior of fifty three did not believe he would be able to see what lay ahead for them.

Okon and his brothers had been sent to find others, to find more that could see the truth and join them. They had left their home of Chulak in hopes of finding Jaffa of other lords and began to create a network of knowledge, tracking their moves like a hunter to prey. Over time they had done so and many more of their brothers had eventually joined them in with the goal to become free.

Being caught was their folly. They had been overjoyed at uncovering an untapped source of fellow brothers and sisters that were blinded. The planet was barren of Jaffa and the only few stayed in the space station controlled by the long lost False God, Telchak. Truly the fates had smiled upon Okon when he and his brothers counted the number of Jaffa and Goa'uld in the fortress. There had been only a few hundred of them total, and they joined from the last recruitment attempt from the Goa'uld's secret raids against many of the other minor lords.

At first, they believed such information was a boon for Bra'tac and the other Jaffa. However, there were few chances for them to communicate with the rest of the rebellion and they had to be careful. Okon believed they could attempt to sway some Jaffa under Telchak. To stage a quick strike against the god and claim the base for themselves, allowing the resistance a place for truly high forms of combat. Surely such a base could sway many of the more highly ranked but less believing Jaffa to join them. That did not work as planned.

A thud rumbled throughout the room as walls shook against a heavy weight. Okon grunted under the chains wrapped around his feet and wrists. He was left unattended and believed the False God would return soon and reattempt to find the 'master' who ordered this espionage. Telchak had been known as an enemy of Anubis, the long lost System Lord who had been banished by Ra himself, and hid from the rest of the Goa'uld since his battle with the exiled lord.

Another thud shook the room as lights flickered in reckless abandon. Okon's ears twitched to hear the familiar sounds of fighting outside his doors. Did his brothers attempt a rescue? Such brazenness; They planned an escape route by commandeering a group of Tel'tak to run to the nearest Chappa'ai to return to Chulak, to inform Master Bra'tac. The warrior grunted when the doors opened to reveal it was indeed his brothers and some other new recruits.

"Okon!" A Jaffa by the name of Etohir rushed forward to stabilize the prisoner, while another removed his bindings.

"You should not have come," Okon spoke. The thuds sounded off louder in the distance, the station rocking and groaning in protest. A Ma'tok staff was quickly thrown into his reaching hands as Etohir let go.

Sounds of fighting were heard farther into the hallway as the other Jaffa, Vaknu explained, "We must go to the Tel'taks quickly and escape! The station is under attack!"

"Is it one of the other system lords?"

Etohir shook his head, ducking behind a column as staff blasts seared the walls, "We do not know!"

The path to the hanger was a long and arduous one. The three of them met heavy fighting from the loyal followers of Telchak around every corner, many fell by a swift strike at prime opportunities and the wide passageways granted them room for hand to hand.

And yet it was not enough.

Okon grunted in pain when he was forced down onto his knees by the loyal guards of Telchak. More and more thuds hit the floor as he turned to greet the forms of his brothers. All twelve of them had been found and sent to greet the false god by the hanger bay area, no doubt the fighting could not be won and Telchak planned to escape. The tall tale sign of a Kara kesh whirled with great energy as the lord's hand hovered over his face.

"Who sent you!?" Telchak roared, his eyes beaming with fury. Okon grit his teeth, not wishing to give the Goa'uld a sense of satisfaction. "Was it Apophis? Cronus? Or was it that fool Pelops in attempts to steal my research?!"

"We-" Okon grunted out before the Kara kesh was removed from his vision. The Jaffa coughed, raising his head to meet the Goa'uld's eyes only to spit out, "We have no master."

"Shol'va!"

Okon's vision darkened as the pain from the device increased. His fellow brothers screamed words he couldn't hear but he knew what they said.

"I… I die free!"

As quickly as the pain arrived, it left with only lingering whispers. Okon collapsed on the ground, the sounds of Ma'tok fire blazing through his vision. Screams and grunts echoed throughout the hanger as Okon felt strong hands raise him up from the floor.

His eyes brightened to see a creature made of steel instead of flesh, eyes blazing with a fire never seen before, overshadowing even the most angered Goa'uld. Dozens of loyal Telchak guards froze with their Ma'toks ready to fire, only to stop to see their god's neck grasped by the creature's claw.

The creature's voice sent deep fear creeping into the Jaffa.

"**Goa'uld Minor Lord, Telchak. Isolated Scientist. Your dedicated weapons inflict moderate heat damage, minimal kinetic damage. Shield systems are inefficient and suboptimal. Electronic defenses, primitive. It is a sufficient combat evaluation. Your space construct will be recycled."**

"Blasphemy! What are you? Which Goa'uld had sent you?!" with a snarl Telchak slammed his wrist device against the monster's arm.

The Kara kesh that had given many Jaffa incredible pain was useless against the creature, it's baleful energies splashing harmlessly on its armor.

"Jaffa, Kree!" Telchak roared as his guards launched blasts from their staves. The orange fires met against a wall of energy, useless much like when used against the barriers used by system lords. The creature was unconcerned by the attack.

"**Official records of your fate registered you as Unknown since your battle with the one known as Anubis. You have hidden yourself from the rest of your kind, focused on one asset, the space station."**

Another claw raised itself as a monstrous device was slowly moved to the back of Telchak's neck. "Unhand me Abomination! I am a god! I will not talk!"

"**Talk is unnecessary."**

The screams that had come from Telchak was nothing any Jaffa had ever dreamed of hearing. Telchak's screams echoed through the base, loud and shrill with unimaginable pain. To them, even Sokar would be taken aback at the sheer pain he was in.

"**Your host will not suffer."**

Many of the Jaffa including Okon and his brethren escaped the space station at the earliest opportunity. As they traveled through hyperspace to reunite with Master Bra'tac again, they couldn't forget the scene that had happened in front of them. The creature's words sounded off the clearest into their ears, as if it was bored with the act.

"**Extraction, 15% complete."**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Word Count 10,933(Chapter only)****  
**

_**Aaaaaaaaaand we are now officially OFF THE TRAIN OF CANON. It's over, there was never a stop, the train just rolled out of the rails into an unseen and crazy direction!**_

_**As stated before, this is now the branch off into true AU territory. The story will no longer resemble what Stargate Canon(Tv shows) anymore.**_

_**Truly, this is now gonna ramp up like a hypercar. I hope you are patient and enjoy this ride.**_

_**Oh yeah, Please inform me if you do or do not like the idea of making review responses. Alot of my time at the start was spent on responding to reviews since they were really good. They gave me alot to think about when it came to how the plot would play out.**_

_**Seasons wise, It should be somewhere early September of 1998, middle of Season 2. You all know Stargate so I don't need to tell you what happens in the show later in the season.**_

_**I sincerely thank you for sticking around with me as I write this. Until next time.**_


End file.
